Falling For Her
by willtell103
Summary: What do you do when the best lay of your life is some girl you met at a party whose name you don't even know? And you happen to fall for said girl? You go find her of course! But with a brother like Itachi, and screw ups like Anko and Akatsuki, that isn't exactly gonna be easy. Especially when said girl isn't too keen on falling for you. Rating may go up.
1. Party Crasher

**HEYO ^^ **

**I'm new here, and always read fanfics so decided to actually write one for once. Hope its not totally suckish, was thinking of continuing so am hoping to get some feedback as to if I should or not. Reviews and corrections are welcomed! **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – Party Crasher

xoxoxoxoxox

The noise could be heard from far away. Loud music, broken beer bottles, intense make-out sessions, and blaring car alarms. All these were the friendly reminder to the Uchiha's neighbors of one of the brothers' wild house parties. Teens of all shapes and sizes littered the front lawns, grinding against each other like bunnies in heat, the dj blasting out raunchy tunes that gave the horny teens even more of an excuse to get down and dirty. Downstairs the party was swinging, shot contests, girls dancing on table tops, dry humping on the previously undefiled couch, mini strip teases and drunk arguments, this party had it all.

On the stair cases couples were joined at the hips just moments away from ridding themselves of clothing and other amenities. Upstairs a few of the guest rooms were occupied, filled with those students that have the decency to at least try and wait till they're in private. Searching through the halls though, the closer and closer one came to a bathroom, the worse and worse the condition gets.

Sasuke walked through the halls, desperate to find a hiding place, in his own house! Stupid fangirls coming to the stupid party. Stupid aniki inviting everybody. Why couldn't they have had a quiet party with people they actually knew? No, they couldn't cause Itachi knew just about everybody, and if he didn't, everybody wanted to them both. Curse their striking good luck. Being sexy is so damn hard!

He opened more and more doors as he walked down the halls, scarring himself more and more with each room he looked in. The things people do in some random guys bathroom! And the guest bedrooms were so gonna be purged when this damn party was done. He felt sorry for whoever had to do that, cause it sure as hell wouldn't be him.

He was getting more and more frustrated, how the hell did these people expect him to hide with them screwing each other's brains out in every other room! And he was almost sure he just saw two guys making out, he's not one to judge but really? At least lock the damn door! He could hear the shuffle of feet down the hall as the girls got closer and closer, then, making a bold decision, he ran into the first room he saw, and shut the door behind him so fast he was almost dizzy when he stood to lean against it. He was safe! Or at least he was until he had to see what the hell people were up to in here.

xoxoxoxoxox

He turned away from the door and realized he was in his own room. Thankfully, there were no clothes strewn about the room, so possibly no one was doing the nasty in here. He walked through his room, checking to see that everything was still in its rightful place, and once he was satisfied he walked to his adjoining bathroom, deciding he needed to wash his face or something to try and rid himself of his traumatic thoughts.

He walked into the bathroom and had to do a retake. He was wrong about assuming he was the only one in here. Sitting curled between the bath and the toilet was a girl, from what he could tell, unless some guy decided to wear such an outfit. Her hair was up in a big messy bun, she wore a skirt, he wasn't really sure what color it was, but he did know that it showed off her creamy legs beautifully, tempting him to run his hands all over them. He couldn't really tell much more since her legs were pulled up to her chest and her arms were hugging them to herself, her head resting on her knees, but he could somehow sense that this girl would be… interesting.

"You do know its not very polite to hide away in some random guys bathroom while an awesome party is in full swing downstairs right?"

He said, trying to get her to talk to him.

She didn't respond though, her head still down, her eyes probably looking at the ground beneath his feet. He sighed, this girl was going to be a hard nut to crack, but for some reason he wanted to try. After all, he was the best nutcracker he knew.

Smirking he walked closer to her, stooping so they were both at the same level and just stayed there. He was stooping for a good minute before she looked up at him and the look she gave him sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't help it, she looked so vulnerable, so angry, so hurt. Her eyes held an unreadable expression, but from her tear-stained cheeks he could tell she wasn't up here to be impolite.

"Ok so maybe it's not so bad to be impolite sometimes." He said, chuckling nervously.

Now she had him acting like Naruto. The heck did she do to him? He took a deep breathe now going back to his usual self, but before he could respond she spoke.

"I don't care if you think I'm polite or not. And this random guy's bathroom is the only place I could be alone. So if you don't mind, leave."

Oooh, feisty. He was right to say she'd be interesting. The smirk returned to his lips at full force.

"Well this random guy, kinda owns this bedroom, so I don't think you can exactly kick me out."

Seeing the annoyed look on her face, he knew he'd won. She was so gonna be braking for him tonight.

"Fine, _I'll_ leave." She said, getting up and sliding past him, but before she could reach the door to the bathroom he stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the rush? Slow down why don't you? Nobody said you had to leave." His voice had gotten softer at that last bit, and he could tell it had an effect on her.

She looked him in the eyes and scowled. "You think you're so desirable don't you? That any girl would be lucky to get you in bed with them? You think every female is willing to subject themselves to be your plaything. Wow, you are so damn full of yourself."

"Well I have all reason to be. So far every girl I've met has given me that impression. And even I know how hard it is to resist me." He said, smirking.

Tenten glared at him, "I hate you and every guy like you. Your ego is so much damn bigger than your brain it confuses you into thinking you're oh so amazing. You are every girl's ideal dream guy. Look, dream guys don't exist, and every girl that gets involved with your type subjects themselves to being one more trophy for a douche like you to show off."

"You don't know me. You can't classify me as an asshole. I'm sorry for whichever guy did this to you, but I'll have you know, I'm nothing like him. I'm not the guy that makes you hurt. I'm the guy that makes you forget." He said, looking deep into her eyes. He stepped closer to her, trapping her between the door and his body. He was so close he could hear her sharp intake of breathe, and feel her shudder at his words.

"If I forget I have no reason to hate your type." She said, trying to grip on to what anger she had left. She couldn't forget. If she did she'd fall for it again, she'd get hurt again. She'd cry herself to sleep again. Not gonna happen.

"Again, I'm no type. And you shouldn't hate me. If you do I can't make it better. Make you feel good." He whispered in her ear. His warm breathe ghosting over her ear and her neck. She gasped, balling her hands into fist. With him being this close she became aware of everything. How he made her heart race with just being this close, how his scent was driving her insane, how his hair tickled her neck, and how his breathe was hot against her skin. How her resolve was slipping quickly, and she was about to do exactly what he wanted.

"I don't even know who you are." She whispered.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you." He said, kissing her neck.

"Wait, wait wait." She said, now panting, "Is this gonna make me forget?"

He pulled away slightly, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"You'll forget about that douche, and everything else, but not what I'm about to do. That's gonna be the best memory of your life."

And that was the only warning she got before he was kissing her again. He stayed clear of her lips, but kissed everywhere else. She felt his fingers against her, felt his kisses on her skin and before she knew it he lifted her, carrying her towards his bed and fulfilled his promise. She was totally focused on him, he was consuming her every thought. He made her forget everything, except one.

_...Sasuke Uchiha_..

* * *

Tenten woke up the next morning and groaned. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure her urge to puke was not normal. she rolled to the side, wanting to bury herself in the comforting warmth beside her and was laying there for a good minute before it clicked. Warmth? She slept by herself where the hell would warmth come from? And last she checked her sheets didn't smell so... different.

She quickly sat up in bed, a bit too quickly since it made her dizzy, and noted a couple things.

1. This was NOT her bedroom.

2. She was butt naked in some strangers bedroom.

3. She was certainly not the only one butt naked in this stranger's bed.

And finally, with how sore her muscles were, they certainly weren't up to _innocent activities_ last night.

With a frustrated whine she fell back down on the bed, thinking over how screwed she was, literally, after sleeping with some guy she didn't even know. If Anko found out she was so gonna...

SHIT

Anko...

She slapped her hands over her face and gave a muffled hiss mixed with a few not so nice phrases. Anko was so gonna slaughter her. And it would be so much worse if she was late to meeting her.

With that thought in mind she scurried out of bed, mindful that she hurt all over, she had a hang over, and she felt like she just had AMAZING sex. Ignoring that last bit she searched the room for her clothes, and after gathering it all dressed quickly, noted a couple buttons on her top had been ripped. She glared at the figure still asleep under the sheets, blissfully unaware of how dead he would be had she not been in a hurry.

Putting on her shoes lastly, and carefully making sure she had everything, all while pretending she didn't see the 15 missed calls from a number that looked suspiciously like Anko's of course, she left the room as quietly as she could already shielding her eyes from the bright light she knew existed outside of the room.

xoxoxoxoxox

Itachi had been doing rounds to make sure he had kicked all the crazy party-goers out of his house. He was upstairs now finishing up when he saw the door to his brother's bed room open and some girl trying to sneak out.

Smirking at this new development he said, "So You're who my brother sneaked out of the party to have fun with."

His smirked widened when he saw her stiffen, no doubt cause she'd been caught.

He stepped closer to her, his eyes trailing up and down her body. He must give his brother credit, he had an eye for quality, and he certainly didn't like wasting time if the red marks on her neck was anything to go by. He taught him well.

The girl before him turned to face him, a sheepish look on her face.

"You're Sasuke's brother right? Sorry, I'm kind of hung over so I really don't remember anything that happened last night, but I do vaguely remember a party and make-outs or something. Anyway, um, great party last night, I think, and do me a favor, the guy in there, tell him last night was fun." She said, pointing over her shoulder to the room she just exited.

She was about to turn and walk away when she remembered something, "Oh and one more thing, how do I get out of here?" She looked at him nervously and he just had to chuckle. His brother sure had interesting taste.

"It's down that way," he said, pointing to the staircase behind him, "But as for the guy in there, who should I say the message's from?"

She walked past him with a smirk on her lips. It wasn't until she was at the stairs that she turned to him, her smirk widening.

"Trophy girl." was all she said before disappearing down stairs, leaving a confused yet curious Itachi to stare after her.

* * *

**Ok, Story's done, atleast this chapter is, and I'd love to hear some feedback. Good? Bad? Makes you wanna throw up and stone me? Lemme know, REVIEW pwease xD!**


	2. And then

**Hey again ^^ Didn't expect to update so soon, but with the positive reviews I was inspired to write some more. Here's part two, lemme know what you think xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – And then…

Sasuke sat up in bed and sighed. The memories from last night were still fresh in his mind, and he can't say that's exactly a bad thing. He couldn't hide the smirk that played at his lips as he went through his thoughts, reliving every kiss, every touch, every-

"Someone seems to be enjoying himself. Are you finally awake princess?"

And then there was his brother. Sasuke tried his best to be civil; after all he woke up in a really good mood. Turning to his brother, determined not to be daunted by his asshole-ish ways he said, "Good morning to you too brother, I see you're in a good mood this morning."

"I'm always in a good mood." He said, giving him a devilish smirk. "It didn't seem like your girlfriend was though."

Sasuke froze. Shit, Itachi saw her. Now he'd have to sit through another of Itachi's favorite hobbies, teasing Sasuke, just freaking great. He sighed, basically giving permission for Itachi to just get this over with.

"Why the sudden foul mood? You know, she was saying something about last night being fun, but with you being who she spent the night with, and her having such a bad hangover the poor girl could barely open her eyes in sunlight, I'm guessing she wasn't being completely honest." Itachi said, tapping his chin with his finger and looking thoughtful. As if he was seriously contemplating the whole thing. That douche.

A vein popped in his head. Having a big brother was so damn ANNOYING. Especially if that brother is Itachi.

"By the way, she said her name was trophy girl?" Itachi said trying to make sure he'd heard her correctly.

At hearing this Sasuke smirked, remembering her words from last night. …_every girl that gets involved with your type subjects themselves to being one more trophy for a douche like you to show off…_

Hmm, did that mean she was willing to be his trophy girl? He had to admit, he'd show her off any day. He didn't have much time to ponder it further though, because Itachi, once again, interrupted his thought process.

"You don't even know her name do you?"

That brought him back to earth. He didn't know her name. He knew absolutely nothing about this girl. And he slept with her. And he even thought about doing it again.

"Dammit!" He hissed, falling back on the bed and pulling the sheets over his head.

Itachi chuckled. His brother sure was careless sometimes.

Sitting back up and maneuvering so he got his boxers back on while under the sheets Sasuke got up, and walked towards his bathroom.

"It doesn't matter much, not like I'm going to see her again."

Itachi smirked, for some reason, he knew that was so not gonna be true.

"Well whatever you say bro, I think you have more pressing issues now though."

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke said, brushing his teeth, looking in the mirror to see his brother, who had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"They're here." Itachi said, his twisted smirk widened when he saw the look of complete horror on his brother's face.

He turned and walked out of the room, feeling satisfied with himself because he knew that since Sasuke's was now ruined, he would have an awesome day.

xoxoxoxoxox

Tenten ran as fast as she could towards the studio, not very fast considering she had a hangover and a killer headache, but she put in the effort at least. With the building coming into view she felt relieved, she'd gotten here a lot faster than she expected. The relief was short- lived however, since as soon as she walked in she felt the death glare sent her way, and images of her funeral flashed in her mind. She was so dead.

"Tenten." She heard the terror that dripped from that one simple word, and was almost tempted to turn and run, but she knew from experience that it was best to just stay and take her punishment, it was allot faster that way.

"Anko, sissy. How are you this morning? Hehe," She gulped, unable to meet Anko's dangerous gaze. "Is that a new, um, thing. You know.." She was so not getting off the hook for this. "Please don't kill me." She begged, giving the most desperate look she could muster.

It didn't help.

At all.

"Tenten, babe, it's like ten in the morning. You have an art show in like, eight hours. And last I checked, you still weren't done with some pieces, so tell me. Where the F*** were you last night?"

Yep, Anko's officially lost it. Just her luck. Dammit!

"Well, anko, about that."

"Don't you dare answer that. I could care less, what the hell you were doing, just don't do it on my time." Tenten's head fell, and she looked at the ground waiting for the impending scolding.

She stood there for a full five minutes before Anko took a break, glare still in full force and killer aura still present. She couldn't exactly say she blamed her though. She did kinda deserve this scolding.

She and Anko had started this studio for the arts a couple years after Anko left high school. She herself had promised to contribute art pieces for every open house they had. With this being like the fifth one, they incorporated a few of their friends like Gaara and Sai and together they all managed to expand the place and make the event one of the most looked forward to events of the year. Anko, being the older of the two sisters, managed the day-to-day happenings of the studio, including the few art classes they held here daily, and had made a time-table for Tenten in order to get her pieces done in time for the show. Tenten hadn't broken it. Until now, of course. These things kind of happen when you get dumped.

All this happened because her stupid ex broke up with her. That's why she ended up at that house party. And why she ended up in Sasuke's bathroom. Ultimately, that's why she ended up in his bed, and why she was late in getting here this morning. But no way in HELL was she telling her sister that.

"Anko, look, I'm really sorry ok? You know on a regular basis I wouldn't have done this, but with everything that happened with that douche-bag-that-shall-not-be-named, it just kind of upset me."

Anko sighed. Tennie was so lucky she loved her.

"You are so lucky I love you. Or I'd so kick your ass."

Tenten smirked. VICTORY! She wasn't getting her ass kicked. At least not today.

"Ok awesome, no death today. Now if you'll excuse me," She said, slipping past her sister and heading towards the back of the studio to the work area, "I have an art show to prepare for." She said, giggling and running away from Anko who rolled her eyes at her. Sisters.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Look who finally decided to show up." Said a monotone voice and Tenten rolled her eyes. Seems Gaara was here.

"You know panda, it's ok to admit you missed me, I'm not gonna kill you for it." She smirked when she saw him glare, knowing there was no hostility in his gaze.

"I don't know why you two don't just sleep together and be done with it."

And then there was Sai. She almost forgot he existed. Turns out her wishes weren't coming true, since he was still breathing.

"Sai, babe, why can't you just be nice and normal, for once?"

"I don't know what you mean." He said, looking at her genuinelt confused. That poor guy and his social complex. Sai didn't even know what normal _was._

"Just forget about it." She said, shaking her head. He was beyond helping anyway.

Turning towards her work station she tried evaluating what she had to get done. From what she could see there were three pieces she had to finish, one of which she had barely even started. And she had roughly 5 hours to finish them all. Groan, this was not going to be easy.

Sensing her distress Gaara smirked. "You should really try and get these things finished early. You wouldn't have to go through this now if you had."

She pouted and turned to him, "Well that didn't happen now did it."

Gaara shrugged, "Guess not." He said, and chuckled when she glared at him.

Sai was blissfully unaware of Tenten's distress, too caught up in his paintings to be aware of what was happening around him.

She was grateful for that though. One less distraction to worry about. Making sure she had everything in place, paint brushes, relevant colors, a light snack when she got hungry, and her ipod fully charged, she put on her apron and set up her first painting, entering artist mode.

Everyone stayed clear of her, knowing fully well she wouldn't be responding for atleast the next five hours. Anko herself got busy making calls for caterers, buyers, interested folks and the like, but one thought stayed in the back of her mind.

Tenten had BETTER get those pieces done.

* * *

**So there you have it, review and tell me what you think, love you guys xD**


	3. Art is a BANG

**HEYO ^^ Back again with a new chappie for you all. Hope you like it, as usual, comments and criticisms are welcomed. If there's anything you'd wanna see in the stories, maybe some sort of twist, some fluffiness between characters, lemme know and i'll include it for you ^^**

**Anyway, have fun reading, I don't own Naruto, just felt I should mention that lol**

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – Art is a BANG!

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke heard his name yelled from downstairs and wanted to run back upstairs and hide under his bed till they all left. He was about to do just that, turning slightly to head back upstairs. Too bad for him he has Itachi as a brother.

Said brother walked up to him, and joining their hands he walked Sasuke downstairs, enjoying the glare his brother had aimed at his back.

He just had to get out of this. Pride be damned, he had to convince his brother to get him to leave. He was not in the mood to deal with all these crazy people in the morning.

"Itachi, I know I don't tell you a lot, but I love you bro." Sasuke tried, making his voice as nice and sweet as he could muster.

"Yea, love you too _Sasu-chan_. Too bad for you that changes nothing." Itachi said, smirking evilly.

Sasuke whined, yes WHINED, trying to get his brother to understand how desperately he didn't want to go down there. Why couldn't he just stay in his bed thinking about his night? He'd so prefer doing that at the moment.

"'Tachi. I promise I'll do anything you want, just don't make me do this." He was really trying hard. This was the hardest he ever remembered begging for anything. The first time he ever begged, but the situation warranted begging. It was that bad.

"Sasuke, because I know you don't want to, that's exactly why I'm making you do this. Nothing you say will change that Otōto." He said, a sickly sweet smile on his lips.

Stupid evil older brother.

Sasuke scowled, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine, be that way, but I refuse to be held responsible for what may happen."

With that said he entered the room, fully prepared to kill whoever pissed him off.

xoxoxoxoxox

Deidara obviously didn't care much for Sasuke's killer aura, if the way he'd glomped the young Uchiha when he entered the room was anything to go by.

"Deidara." He tried between gritted teeth, but Deidara was too busy rubbing their cheeks together to pay attention. That did _not_ help his mood at all.

"Brat, Sasuke's going to kill you." Sasori said, looking bored.

"No he won't Danna, he would never." Dei said, completely oblivious to the glare boring holes in his head.

Naruto looked over to where his cousin and Sasuke were standing and shrugged, too busy eating ramen to care much about his cousin's impending doom. He did remember warning him not to bug Sasuke, if he didn't want to listen, not his fault.

"Naru, get your crazy cousin away from that guy before he dies."

Naruto looked at Konan like, _are you kidding me?_ Raised eyebrow and all.

"Sheesh, your own cousin doesn't even care."

"Would you all stop over reacting?" Dei said, still hanging from Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was livid by now. Torn between wanting to rip the stupid blonde to shreds, and clawing off his own arm to get rid of any stupidity Dei had left behind. Deidara'd been living with Naruto since they were kids, and look how he turned out! He was convinced that form of stupidity was contagious.

"Instead of draping yourself all over Sasuke, why don't you tell them why you dragged us all out here in the first place." Sasori said, finally deciding to end Sasuke's misery and prolong Deidara's life a bit longer.

**_Thank you Sasori!_**

Sasuke thought, as the blonde finally released him, trying to think of the answer to Sasori's suggestion.

It took a full minute for Deidara to remember why the hell he dragged them all there, but when he finally remembered he was all excited and jumping around like a drunk bunny.

They all looked at him like he'd grown a second head, waiting for him to regain some of his sanity. It took a while, but when he calmed down enough he was able to tell them just what was going on.

"ART SHOW!" He beamed, excitement seemingly returning.

Sasuke deadpanned.

"You allowed my psychotic brother into my room, made him drag me out of my bed, traumatize me, then pull me all the way downstairs, to tell me you want to go to some stupid art show." Sasuke said, disbelievingly.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No he's pretty serious." Itachi said, suddenly appearing beside Sasuke.

Sasuke stared from him to Deidara and back, then at everyone else in to room.

Naruto was loudly slurping noodles, Konan was watching him intently, Itachi was.. being Itachi, Sasori was counting dust specs on the coffee table, and Deidara was beaming at him, excited about his art show.

All he needed was one minute, and he was walking back up stairs, mumbling about stupid blondes and asshole brothers.

Deidara pouted. "Sasuke-chan, don't run away." He whined, folding his arms across his chest and getting ready to throw a mini tantrum.

"Dei, don't act like you're four. You're a big boy, get over it."

"You're so mean Danna!"

"It's in my nature." Came the curt reply, and instead of answering Deidara turned to Itachi.

"Itachi he ran away."

"That he did."

"But if he runs away we can't go to the art show together."

"Guess you can't."

"But, but-"

"No, no buts." He turned his attention to the chess game he was playing against himself. Apparently, himself was the only suitable opponent.

"I thought you said Sasuke liked art."

"He does."

"Well obviously he doesn't if he ran away."

"No he does."

"He doesn't"

"He does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm his brother."

Deidara deadpanned.

"I don't think he does."

"Of course he does. Have you seen the girls he sleeps with? Truly works of art." Itachi said, an appreciative look taking over his features.

"THAT"S NOT ART!"

Itachi shrugged, that's the only art he'd care about.

"Well we're going to that art show. I refuse to miss it cause of you guys."

"Why don't you just go alone."

"Of course I'm not going to do that. If no one else, you're coming with me cuz."

Naruto turned white, every inch of life seeming to drain from his body at the prospect of going to an art show with his cousin alone. With no one else there. HELL NO.

"Danna, you are so coming. Konan is coming since it's her friend's studio, and Itachi is coming along cause he doesn't want me telling his parents exactly what kind of a 'study group' he has every damn week."

"You have enough balls to threaten me Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Itachi completely unphazed.

"I'm more scared of being alone with Deidara, than I am of you. If you knew him your entire life, you'd understand my fear."

Itachi looked at him sympathetically, completely understanding his feelings.

"I'm right here you know? Offended!"

"So completely ignoring Dei-baka, what are we going to be doing for the next couple hours?"

They all contemplated this. They could always just stay here and chill, the Uchiha home was far from disinteresting. With their games room, mini-movie theatre, amazing chefs and their cleaning staff, one could stay here away from the outside world for months and not get tired of it.

Too bad they'd all been for years on end. They'd already, sad to say, grown bored of the place.

With that thought in mind, the option of staying was quickly disregarded. With nowhere to go and nothing to do they quickly found themselves in a predicament.

"Why don't we just wing it?" Naruto suggested.

"Wing it?"

"Yup. Just leave and walk, and see where it takes us."

They looked at him like he was strange. Looked at each other, back at him, then shrugged.

Gathering their things they all shuffled out of the Uchiha manor, not sure where they were going to go, but deciding to just go with the wind, and have fun doing it.

Or at least, they hoped that's what would happen.

* * *

"NARUTO YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!"

"Don't you DARE blame me for this! This is your fault just as much as mine!"

"It's because of both of you dunder-heads! I swear, you guys are worst than I am!"

Both continued to argue between themselves as they followed everyone else back to the parking lot.

The group had decided to go window shopping for the remaining hours. Well mostly Konan decided, but it's not like they could disagree with her. They'd been at it for a few hours before Naruto decided he'd start pulling pranks. They'd warned him on stopping, after laughing at the 5th security guard that had ended up chasing them around because of reports of 'disturbances' around the mall. They'd decided to take refuge in a clothing store, no idea what the name was, and were having a mini runway show for whoever would watch. It was mostly just Konan, Naruto and Deidara though. Sasori and Itachi were way too cool to model in a clothing store. Sad to say, that ended up causing another disturbance, especially since they had no intention of actually buying the people's clothes. The management ended up calling security on them. Again. And it just so happened that the guard they sent was the guy from before. And this time he had his little mall skooter riding in so he could actually keep up. It turns out he ran them out of the mall completely, while yelling about crazy teenagers nowadays. They would have been laughing, except now they had nothing to do. Which brings us back to now.

"Now we have nothing to do."

They were currently sitting on some random curb, looking like some homeless rich kids. Mostly cause the security had chased them out before they got to change, so now they had some new clothes on, their own clothes in one big bag they managed to grab before evacuating.

"What do you suppose we do now you two? It's your fault we're in this mess." Konan said, while the three looked at the blondes.

Feeling a little ganged up on, they shuffled closer to each other, looking at each other, wanting to defend themselves, but not getting the chance.

"Didn't you say the art show would be starting at like 7? Its like after five now, we could go back to Itachi's and get ready and head over to the show."

Saved by Sasori! Again. Deidara had better be glad he had such a good friend.

"Right! The art show! Great suggestion Sasori!" Deidara said, jumping up.

"Itachi, get us a ride back to your place and we can go get ready."

Itachi regarded him with a simple "Hn." before reaching for his phone, saying a couple words to someone over the phone, and within ten minutes they found themselves in one of the Uchiha vehicles, heading back to the manor.

It was nice having rich friends.

xoxoxoxoxox

It being a formal event, all the guys were dressed in suits, ties, vests, or all three, and the females sported beautiful dresses for all shapes, colors and sizes. No matter how formal the event though, in a setting where 'explosive' art was being showcased, Deidara would always be as giddy as a five year old high on pocky sticks, and tonight was no different.

"Dammit Dei, stop fidgeting already." Konan hissed, slapping him lightly on the wrist. her words had no effect however, as he continued jumping around the room, gaining almost as much attention as the pieces themselves.

Konan felt like running after him, then taping him to some wall so he would stop moving. With her silver pumps, running was no easy task, and her short, silver chiffon dress was definitely not made for running. Her blue hair was in a low messy bun, and she wore just enough makeup to enhance her already beautiful features. Her lone accessory was a blue rhinestone encrusted silver watch that complimented the outfit beautifully. All in all, if Pein hadn't already staked his claim on her, she'd have a hard time deciding which guy she'd be going home with tonight, even if she played hard to get.

Keeping it simple, the guys had decided on a less colourful outfit. Itachi wore a simple yet sophisticated black suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath. The first two bottons of his shirt had been undone and he wore black dress shoes. His hair was in his trademark low ponytail, and despite the simplicity of his outfit, he had everyone sneaking glances at him every now and then. Sasori was no different, in his black dress pants and shoes, white dress shirt and sleek black and red vest. He wore a black bow-tie which completed his look. The other two males of the group, naruto and Deidara, wore black dress pants, shoes and shirts. Deidara wore a black and white vest, with a white tie, while Naruto wore a grey vest and tie.

Overall, they all cleaned up pretty nicely, one could say. They had been browsing through the pieces, commenting on a few here and there. They had to admit, the art show was nothing like they expected. The owner had made sure that only the best was at her 'party', that goes for food, music and even people.

Deidara had been too excited to sit still, moving around the room as if he was the host and greeting everyone else there. He had even ended up bringing said host to their little circle.

"Guys, guys, guys, look!" he said, placing the girl in front of them all. She looked exasperated, probably from having walked all the way over here from the other side of the room, not a small room mind you, with Deidara.

"You must be the host of this little shindig. Nice to meet you." Konan said, smiling at the girl. "Don't mind our friend, he always gets like this with art. And he's just naturally a few brain cells short of stupid, if you know what I mean."

"Hey!"

But as usual, he was ignored.

"I like you, you're funny." she said between giggles. "I'm Anko. My sister and I put on this event.

"I'm Konan, the idiots are Deidara and Naruto respectively," she said, pointing out who they were, ignoring their protests. "The red head's Sasori, and the other quiet one's Itachi."

"Wow, this even attracted the attention of an Uchiha?" she asked, referring to Itachi.

"Well, even Uchihas like art every now and then." he said, surprising them that he actually answered. Anko smirked, but didn't respond otherwise.

They spent the next couple hours hearing Anko explain the meaning and idea behind each of her pieces, and a few of her sister's. It wasn't until the event was near ending that Itachi noticed something, or rather someone that looked really familiar.

He didn't know her, but he did well enough to recognize her coffee brown hair that was currently down and curled slightly. Even he was able to recognize those chocolate brown eyes, and that petite figure that had walked away from him a few hours earlier. She was dressed in an elegant red gown, long enough that he wasn't able to see her shoes from where he stood, but it hugged her figure perfectly. Yup, she was definitely a work of art, and a bit more special than he had initially thought. His brother had better be grateful he love him so much, if he ever wasted his efforts at getting him his trophy, he'd really show him hell. This was one trophy Itachi would kill him for if he ever damaged, and it turns out, she just so happened to sign her pictures with TNT.

Smirking he turned away, his plan already underway in his mind.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter's complete. Please review, comment, state suggestions, all that nice stuff. Till next time, love you guys ^^**


	4. How I met your sister

**SORRY! It took really long to update this, but had exams, then writers block, it was terrible. But now I've updated, hope its worth the wait, don't be too made at me x.x**

**As always, I no own Naruto, but I own this story**

**love you guys! :***

* * *

CHAPTER 4 – How I met your sister!

It was three weeks since the art show, and Itachi had been observing his brother, trying to decide on a plan of action. He'd had a total of about six parties since then, and as much as he'd seen Sasuke making out and fondling various females, since that mysterious trophy girl he hadn't slept with any of them.

He still wasn't sure though if that was because no other girl had been as enticing as she had been or if Sasuke just decided to take a break from his raging libido (highly unlikely).

Every day since the show Konan and Anko had kept in touch, talking on the phone or going out, they had becoming real close, real fast. Itachi had tried asking for Anko's number from her for weeks now, but Konan always gave the same annoying answer.

"Itachi, if you want to talk to her so bad, why didn't you get the number yourself? You were there at the art show too right? Besides, I'm not giving you her number so you can take advantage of her, I know how you are around women."

And no matter how he tried to explain that he didn't want to sleep with her, and he had an important matter to discuss with her, she wouldn't budge.

"Konan, I don't blame you one bit. Itachi is nothing but a dirty snake, and sometimes he isn't even smart enough to do that. I wouldn't give him the number either."

And not to mention everyone's favorite cousin had come for a visit. Stupid Obito.

Sasuke smirked as he walked into the living room behind Obito. He always liked when his cousin came over, especially since Obito was like Itachi's Itachi.

"I still don't get how the hell Obito can be my Itachi, when I'm Itachi."

"Have you ever looked up your name in the dictionary young cousin?"

"No."

"Well as far as definitions go, it simply means that I'm your pain in the ass. Jerkface, Stupid, idiotic, moronic, you get the point don't you?"

Itachi glared at his cousin. Now he remembered why he always hated when Obito came to visit. He really couldn't wait for this ass to leave. Especially since he was no help at all with Konan. And to make matters worse, Sasuke liked him. We can't have that now can we?

He continued glaring at his smirking cousin from across the room, while trying to figure out a plan of action.

If he were to ask Konan again for Anko's number, Obito would be a bitch about it. If he were to ask Sasuke directly if he really liked this girl, somehow, Obito would be a bitch about it. If he were to try getting the number from Konan against her will, Pein would get involved, attack him for doing something like that to Konan (no matter what the hell he may do) and then Obito would be a bitch about it. This would be so much easier if his stupid cousin wasn't here.

He kept thinking for a bit when something came to him. Why not just go ask Anko himself? Yes she would probably call him a stalker for appearing at her studio out of nowhere, and yes she would probably think of him as a pedophile for asking about that girl, especially since she seemed younger than the both of them, but Anko was the only solid connection he had to this girl, and he was the only solid connection to the fact that that girl actually lives in Konoha, and probably not that far from where they were, which would mean that Sasuke would finally get himself a decent girlfriend and stop sleeping with every damn tramp that entered through the doors at his parties. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't referring to Tenten as a tramp, but Sasuke sleeps with allot of tramps, and he's glad he gets laid often and stuff, but those tramps have got to go. He was convinced one of them tried stealing from him the morning after one of the parties, thus why he started patrolling and kicking everyone out when morning came.

He was doing this for his brother's own good. And quite frankly he was bored. So why not?

Deciding to risk being called a pedo over having to hear Obito drag on and on in his assholish language he grabbed his jacket and left, not bothering to respond to Obito when he gave one of his sly remarks at seeing his 'favorite cousin leaving him'

xoxoxoxoxox

Anko's art studio wasn't meant only for galleries and art showcases, apparently they taught art classes, and seemingly even sold supplies if the large room of teens and art stuff were any indication.

Itachi watched as Anko maneuvered through the class, stopping to give a comment, word of advice, help etc, to her students who looked not much younger than herself. He continued to stand at the door silently, observing, until before he realized it the class had ended, and the students were filling out.

"You know, I've heard an Uchiha lose interest pretty fast. You being here twice in the same month is suspicious Itachi-san. Makes me think you have a certain reason."

He turned to see her standing against the wall, arms folded across her chest, and her head down.

"Oh really? And what reasons are those?"

"Either you suddenly found art interesting, you fancy someone here, or you want a favor. So, that being said, what do you want from me?"

"Why couldn't I have suddenly started liking art?"

"You really don't seem like the artistic type." She said, turning to him and smirking.

"And about finding someone here to my fancy?"

"Sorry, but I'm really not that into you. So answer me, what do you want?"

He smirked at her, this girl was really interesting.

"Well you're right. I do have a favour. I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Find someone? I'm an artist not a detective. I really thought you Uchihas were smarter than this."

He glared at her.

"Insolent brat.." he mumbled, trying to keep focused on the reason he was here. "As I was saying, the girl I'm looking for is a friend of yours. She signs her art with TNT and at the art show she was in a really long red dress. She has brown hair, and eyes, she's about this tall and I really need to talk to her."

Anko looked at him, completely stunned.

"Wow that was allot. This girl must mean lots to you."

"Nope, that description was from my brother. Well except the dress bit, since he wasn't at the show."

"What does your brother want with her?"

"I have a very strong suspicion he may be in love with her."

Anko looked at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"You want to meet this girl, because you THINK your brother MIGHT be in love with her? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm completely serious." He said, looking at her with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'll let you meet her because of your suspicions." She said, giving him a mocking smile.

Itachi smirked, I thought you might say that, which is why-"

"'Tachi-chan why are you here?"

He heard from behind him, and turned to see his Sai standing there, giving him a confused look.

"Sai? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here. And you?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of kidnapping your boss here." He said, motioning to Anko.

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now? You don't just blurt that out!"

"Well I figured I'd be honest." He said, shrugging.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Home. Wanna come with? 'To-chan is there."

Sai's face lit up immediately. "Really? Obito is there?" Itachi said, reminded that Obito really was a favorite of EVERYONE. Stupid cousin.

Instead of answering he simply nodded, turning back to Anko and grabbing what he suspected to be her coat and bag, before pulling her 'gently' towards the door.

"Wait just one minute!" she shouted as she struggled out of his grip, really not easy to do with how tightly he held her arm. "I never told anyone I was leaving. And besides I have a class to teach, and a studio t run. I am going NOWHERE."

Itachi said, he really didn't like dealing with stubborn women.

It was Sai who spoke up for him though. "Anko, your class is like, for six year olds, Tenten can handle that. And besides, if she's here the studio will be fine, so you have no reason to stay. Your not needed much here." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and she glared at him.

"You seriously wonder why I don't like you?"

She was about to protest more when Itachi got impatient, pulling her out the door before she had the chance to resist.

"Ten-chan, take care of the studio! We're leaving!"

Sai shouted, and with a muffled response of, "Sure! But I hope Anko doesn't kill you!", they were on their way.

xoxoxoxoxox

After sitting in the car listening to Anko bitch and moan for a good half hour, they finally pulled up the Uchiha's LONG driveway and exited, entering the mansion.

Since Anko was stunned into silence due to sheer size of the place, they hurriedly made their way through the house, entering the 'lounge room' where the group was hanging out, playing DDR, video games, some people were playing pool (I think that's the name, really don't remember atm) and Konan and Pein were making out in the loveseat, as per usual.

Anko looked around the room, intrigued by the games and people and all, and stepped in, looking around like a child in a candy store.

"Anko, come here girl."

Sai said, noticing she was straying from them, and smiled when he felt the death glare boring holed into his head.

Konan, realizing her friend had arrived, somehow, abandoned Pein and went over to talk, deciding to make up for her absence when Anko had left.

Gaara, who had been playing pool with Sasori and Deidara, looked curiously over to the two he knew weren't usual among this particular group of friends. Ignoring Deidara who started whining about his unfinished game, he walked over to the two, trying to get answers.

"I'm pretty sure you guys don't belong here."

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Sai asked curiously, surprised at seeing him.

"I'm with my cousin." He said, motioning to the red head over by the pool table.

"So this is what you do when you take sick days?" Anko said, a bit pissed at him.

"That's not important, what's important is why you're here."

"Your idiot friend over there dragged me here." She said, glaring at Itachi.

"You even kidnap your own girlfriend?" said a voice from behind them, and they looked to see Obito standing there, smirking at Itachi.

"Shut it you"

"But cousin, I want to meet this female of yours, see what the hell is wrong with her why she'd pick you as a boyfriend."

"That idiot is not my boyfriend." She spat, speaking as if she was talking about poison. "More importantly, who the hell is his brother?" she asked, glaring daggers at everyone around here. She really wanted to get this over and done with. Like NOW. She had a feeling something bad was coming after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Tenten sat glaring out the window of Tsunade's black Ford, trying to ignore the bitchings of her dear old mother.

Mother dearest had decided on a surprise visit for her two most favorite (and only) daughters, and immediately got pissed off when one of said favorites wasn't present. Being who she is, Tsunade wouldn't let her visit go to waste, and as such, decided to drag her youngest child along as she trailed after the other one through the tracking device she'd installed in her cell phone. (How the hell she managed to do that when Tenten was sure Anko got that phone without informing their mom she didn't know, but she started realizing years ago it made no sense questioning the old hag's methods.)

"How did you even manage to implant a tracker in her phone?"

"Ten-chan, I'm your mother, you still, after all these years, have to question my methods?" Tsunade said, a hint of hurt in her voice.

Teten conceded, it was true, no sense questioning, just as she suspected.

"More importantly, when I get my hands on that sister of yours.." she trailed off, leaving Tenten's imagination to run wild with all the things her poor sis was going to have to face. Part of her kind of hoped they wouldn't find her, but then she remembered, if they didn't soon, it'd be allot worse for Anko.

Tenten returned her attention to the window, just wanting to get this over and done with.

Soon enough they pulled up to a massive mansion, who knows where. The area itself looked pretty posh. Tsunade pulled up to the guard house (Are you kidding me? How rich are these people?) and rolled down the windows to talk to the two guards.

"Hello ma'am. How may we help you this morning?" one said, smiling at her. He seemed relatively young, and nice enough, but they had no idea what to say. They couldn't exactly go, 'Oh, I suspect my daughter is inside, so please give me free reign to enter and commit murder inside your compound' with bright smiles, and NOT expect a prison sentence.

The other guard scrutinized Tsunade as she sat there, his gaze so intense she felt she couldn't even move or else he'd call the cops.

"Excuse me, but are you, by any chance, the mother of those two cretins?"

They looked at each other confused. Cretins? She didn't raise ay cretins? What the hell was this guy talking about?

Careful not to complete blow this possible opportunity, she responded, "Cretins? I'm not sure I know of whom you speak." She said, giving an innocent look to them both, stunning them for a bit. Too bad they didn't know how much of a cretin she herself was.

"Naruto and Deidara, they are who you came to pick up right?"

Still not sure what was going on, but seeing that this was the perfect hance to get in, Tsunade agreed.

"Oh those two. Of course! My sons, right. I'm the mother. Sorry that those boys have been such a handful. Now if you could just let me through, I'll get them out of your hair in no time." She said, smiling at them, fully prepared to drive in.

"Well, if not too much of a bother, we'd like to speak to you regarding them. I hope you don't mind."

"It wouldn't take very long, we've been trying to get in touch with their parents for a while."

Tsunade's eye twitched. Damn it! She hadn't planned for this. Why couldn't these bloody guards let her through?! She was going to try and convince them once more, when one made a suggestion.

"Why don't you send your daughter in?" he said, noticing Tenten who was still focused out the window, having grown bored of staring at the house (Hard to believe huh?) "She could find the boys while we stay and talk to you."

Not seeing any reason to object (read as many reasons to object) and not minding talking to these nice guards (read as having no choice but to talk to these assholes) she agreed, sending Tenten to fetch her "precious siblings".

Tenten panted a bit as she finally reached the front door, after walking for like ten minutes to get up the damn drive way. Now that she was up close, she realized this house was HUGE! How the hell was she going to find that damn sister of hers.

She stood for a good three minutes trying to decide on a plan of action before deciding to just go with it, hopefully they let her in.

She rang the door bell, and immediately an old guy in a suit answered, butler it seemed, and curiously asked, "Yes madam, how may I be of service?"

Putting on the most innocent and friendly face she could muster she replied, "Hello again, so nice to see you after all these years. You do remember me don't you?"

"No, I can't say that I do." The butler said, looking at her suspiciously.

She got a bit nervous, but pressed on, "Well I guess you wouldn't it has been a while. I'm here for my brothers though, Deidara and Naruto? Do you know where they are?"

A hint of recognition came into his eyes (Luckily! Phew!) and he smiled at her, "Oh madam, now I remember. Your brothers, yes, they're in the lounge room with the others."

She stood there looking at him, not knowing where to go, so he said "Is there a problem madam?"

"Well you see, it's been so long, I don't really remember where to go." She said sheepishly, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Of course madam, follow me." He said, smiling at her as he lead her through the winding halls and towards a large door. Faint music could be heard from inside, and laughs and curses from the teenagers inside.

"Here you are." He said, before bowing slightly, "If that is all." He said, turning and walking away.

"Thank you!" she shouted after him, before turning towards the door. Now how the heck was she going to fool people who were no doubt a few years older than herself.

She'd think of something she decided, opening the door and walking in as if she knew where the hell she was going.

The mini movie screen set up with video games, and pool tables, and stereo systems and all in the room kind of stunned her for a moment, and she wished she actually knew the ones who owned this, and was actually allowed to stay instead of sneaking in like she was doing, but she could worry about such things later.

Seeing an orange haired guy, roughly three or so years older than herself, and with allot of piercings, (and kind of scary looking) sitting by himself on a loveseat watching the game of DDR she walked over to him, hoping he could help her out (and not bite her head of or stab her to death or something).

"Um, excuse me, but I'm looking for Naruto and Deidara, could you tell me where they are?"

The guy didn't even spare her a glance, too interested in the game, and simply raised his hand and pointed to the pool table where two blondes were arguing over something.

Not bothering to thank him she walked over to them, stopping their ridiculous argument with a simple, "SHUT IT BLONDIES!"

They both looked at her like she'd grown a third head.

"What's your problem nosy!" Naruto said, glaring at her.

He returned his glare, hers way deadlier, resulting in a pouting blonde mumbling to himself about mean brunettes.

"Who are you?"

"That's not very important right now, only these two things are; 1) you guys are going home with me," this resulted in a few, (almost everybody) turning their attention to the brunette with bewildered expressions, " and 2) you're going to help me find my sister." She continued, ignoring the looks of everyone.

"Who are you?" asked the orange haired guy, DDR long forgotten.

"Again, that's not important. Dei-chan where's Anko?" she whined at the blonde, clinging to him.

He looked at her strangely but before he could respond Anko herself answered.

"Ten-chan, what the hell are you doing here."

"ANKO-CHAN!" she launched herself at the girl, almost knocking them both to the ground.

Anko glared at her, "You brat! How did you even get in?"

"Speaking of that, whichever one of your friends owns this place they really need to hire new security. Your guards thought my mom was Deidara and Naruto's parent, and are currently talking to her about curbing their behavior and crap." Turning to the blondes she said, "That's why you gotta come home with us. Say bye to your friends Anikis." She said, smiling sweetly at them.

"Tsunade-san is here?" Gaara said, emerging from behind his cousin.

"You're here too Gaara? And yea she is, and she's getting very pissed by the looks of it."

"Why would you say that Ten-chan?" asked Sai, but before she could respond a shout of "THEY DID WHAT?! THOSE INSOLENT BRATS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEY'LL BEG LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS!"

"And that's why." She said simply, turning back to her sister.

"An-chan, you know I love you, and by the way, mom's tracking your phone, that's how we got here, I had to talk the butler into showing me all the way here so I have no way of knowing how the hell to get out, but because I love you so much, I'm telling you, we have got to get our asses out of here before she really explodes. And next time it's gonna be at us." Grabbing her hand she pulled her closer towards the door.

"Come on, say bye to your friends and let's…" she trailed off and froze, unable to speak. She'd turned and was now mere inches away from a face she thought she wouldn't see again… "..go.." she finished softly, eyes connected with Sasuke's, oblivious to whatever was going on around her.

He was in no better position, his breathe had hitched when he'd come so close to her again.

"Trophy girl…" was all he could muster, whispering it softly, for only her to hear, as he got lost in her eyes.

* * *

**And there you have it, hope you guys liked it, leave a review, comment, suggestions, all that.**

**Bye bye my pretties ^^ :***


	5. Operation Matchmaker?

**A quick update this time ^^ Hope you guys like it xD **

**IMPORTANT : A very big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my story! I love you guys! I look forward to your comments every time, so please continue, you guys make me wanna keep writing xD**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naru-chan, just this story x.x**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – Operation Matchmaker?

He'd been watching her from the moment she made that outburst about Deidara and Naruto going home with her. The minute he heard her voice again everything came rushing back. Chills ran down his spine as he reflected on every kiss against his neck, how her body felt against his, how it felt to fall asleep with her in his arms, and how amazing he felt the morning after…

Originally he didn't pay it much attention. He'd figured that his libido was simply sated why he hadn't been sleeping around. Or maybe those other girls just weren't desirable enough. Not attractive enough. In the moments he found himself thinking about her he wrote it off as him just reminiscing on an amazing lay. But he hadn't done that before her. He'd never felt these feelings before her. And with her standing before him now, within reach… with her eyes connected with his, and her being so close he could feel her breathing against his cheeks… he was slowly realizing that maybe Itachi hadn't been totally crazy when he suggested he felt something more for this girl… And now she was leaving again… And he had no idea if he'd ever see her again… For some reason that didn't sit very well with him.

Maybe she'd seen the change in his eyes. Maybe it was just her wanting to get back to their mom. Or just to get away from him. Whatever the reason, she broke eye contact, turning away from him and heading for the door, pulling Anko with her.

Not wanting her to get away again, he grabbed her arm , whispering a soft "Wait…" before she could get away.

She glared at his arm, then at him, clearly not pleased about being stopped.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him, almost like an angry little kitty.

Not being phased by her angry he tightened his grip slightly, "You're Tenten right?"

She didn't respond to him. Her glare softened, and she seemed to relax in his grip.

Taking that as a good sign he continued, "Long time no see. We didn't get to do introductions last time. I'm S-"

He was cut off when the door suddenly slammed open, and a pink blob attached itself to his arm with a loud, "SASUKE-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUUUUUUCH!"

Time seemed to stop in that moment. And by the time Sasuke realized it Tenten had already escaped out of his grip, she'd released Anko, and was already running away from him. And the annoying pink blob that caused this was currently trying to merge with his side.

"Tenten! Damn it." Anko hissed, running after her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sakura asked, arms still wrapped around Sasuke's.

Completely ignoring her Sasuke released himself, not caring how harsh he did, and was running after the two.

"Sasuke-kun wait! Where are you going?" again she was ignored, and two worried looking blondes ran past her, going to their 'sisters' and 'mother'.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on!?"

"Gosh! You screaming banshee! Would you shut the hell up?" Gaara hissed her, and she was suddenly scared and confused. What the hell was going on around here.

"You're not very well liked are you?" she heard from behind her, and she turned to see a pale guy she'd never seen smiling at her, a very fake smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The hell? Now she was mad! No way would some weirdo she didn't know going to insult her in her hubby's house!

"Who the hell are you? How dare you say something like that! Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, no clue, but I don't really care, so it makes no difference." He said, smile still in place.

"I'll have you know I am Sakura Haruno, soon to be Uchiha! Sasuke's future fiancé!"

He raised a brow at this.

"Oh please, no. Hell no. I really don't want you in my family, and I'm not the only one. Sasuke-kun, doesn't like you, I don't like you, I'm sure my cousins will agree that they don't either, and everyone else in this room as well. Especially not now, since your idiocy just cost us Sasuke's happiness, and we're gonna have to deal with him bitching for the next few days, maybe weeks. Now, I'm pretty sure, you have a few brain defects, only explanation for how stupid you can be, so because of that, I'll keep this as simple as possible. As of this moment, don't EVER, come near my cousin again. And if you do, I'll kill you." He said, still managing to smile even with that said.

Embarrassed, and angry, yet still scared of these two, she turned, head high and with a, "hmph!" she was out the door again.

Everyone released a breathe they'd all been holding and turned to each other, all wondering what they were to do with this little situation. It was obvious to everyone that Sasuke had feelings for this girl, and he wasn't the only one. Maybe they weren't completely in love, but it was pretty close to being that way.

They stood there for a while before Sasuke walked back in, panting and pissed. He looked about ready to throw a tantrum, which he did, a mini one of course, and by the time he was done he was face down in the couch, pretty tired after all that happened.

Itachi walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the couch, running his hands through his hair to calm him down.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Sasuke said, though it was a bit muffled.

Itachi chuckled, "This still works though, even though you're _not a kid._ Besides with what you just did, that's not exactly true."

"Can you blame me?"

"No I can't."

They sat in silence for a while before Sasuke spoke up again.

"I can't lose her again 'Tachi. I don't know why, but I don't wanna."

Itachi smirked. "Well, you won't have to."

Sasuke sat up and looked at his brother, and felt dread.

"But, that means you gotta work along with us for it to happen."

Sasuke sighed, agreeing even though he knew was gonna regret it later. She was totally worth this.

xoxoxoxoxox

Anko had caught up to Tenten just before she managed to get out of the house. She was currently leaning against the door, trying to catch her breath.

A million things were going through her head, all of which concerned Sasuke, and she wasn't exactly happy about it. She'd spent the last couple weeks trying to forget about it, and just when it began to work, this had to happen. She didn't want to remember how it felt when she was with him, how it felt when she touched him. She was better off not knowing what it was like to be in a relationship with him, since the last one she'd ended up running away from. She wasn't good at love. She couldn't let herself love. She could open up to him like he'd want. Treat him like he'd want. Not anymore.. Not since she ran away from HIM…

"Tenten, look, I'm sorry. What just happened is-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing."

"But Ten-"

"It's ok. 'Kaa-san is waiting for us."

With a defeated sigh Anko followed after her, pulling the two blondes that had finally caught up with her.

Tsunade wasn't exactly happy when they got back. The guards had been overly thorough in their explanation of the boys' deeds, and it pissed her off. Completely forgetting that these weren't her children, and she had no responsibility to parent them, and they didn't have to listen to her, she took it upon herself to become their disciplinarian.

"It's about damn time you guys came back!" Tsunade yelled, gripping on to Naruto and Deidara's ears. "We are gonna have a little talk when we get home misters. I hope your prepared for the consequences of your actions!" she said, throwing them in the back seat.

Anko sat up front in the passenger's seat, and Tenten went in the back beside the other two. Tsunade was too pissed to notice the tension in the vehicle, but to everyone else it was all too obvious.

Anko was worried for her sister, but more than that she was pissed at those Uchiha brothers. She knew she'd been stupid for wanting this to work out somehow, and she was gonna make up for it. There was no way she was letting them near her sister again. She'd been through enough already.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You went to Sasuke's house, which you were kinda banned from a couple times before, and he was holding on to some girl, who ran away when you came, and he got pissed at you, ran after her, his cousin threatened to not go near him, and now your convinced that they're out to destroy your and Sasuke's love?" Ino asked, looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy! Its all that stupid cousin's and that stupid girl's fault!"

They were both currently in Ino's bedroom of their shared apartment. Sakura had come here seeking comfort for her 'traumatic experience' and asking for advice on how to 'get her man back'.

"Sakura, you kinda do seem like the bad guy though. Why don't you just move on? He has. He's already chasing after someone else, why don't you do the same? There are other guys out there you know. Guys that will love you and care about you, and guys you can fall in love with."

"That's easy for you to say, you already have a boyfriend! I don't want any other guy. I just want Sasuke!" she fell onto the bed face first, taking out her frustrations on a poor defenseless pillow.

Sasuke Uchiha had been Sakura's obsession for years now. Frankly, Ino was surprised this whole thing had continued for so long. Yes they had slept around a few times, but everyone knew Sasuke slept around allot. He was never exclusive to any one woman, well before now anyway. She'd heard about his celibate streak as of late, and she was personally happy he finally found someone to settle down with. She was just annoyed that Sakura hadn't figured it out yet. She was too blinded by her love for him to see reason. Blinded enough to think she was the one who he was in love with, and the rest of the world was against it and trying to test their love. The whole idea was preposterous.

"Look Sakura, I think it's time you give him up. It seems to me he's serious about this girl, this isn't going to end well for you if you keep this up. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Whose side are you on!?" Sakura asked. She sprang up and glared at Ino, hurt she would even suggest that. Didn't she understand how she felt? She had to! Wasn't this what she felt for Shikamaru? If she ever suggested to Ino she give him up she'd be killed. How could she even think her feelings were any less real?

"Ino, I thought you were my best friend. You're supposed to understand what I'm feeling."

"Sakura, I am your best friend, and I do understand, that's why I'm telling you nothing good will come from you loving him like you do."

"That's enough!" Sakura said, finally unable to continue hearing this from her own best friend.

"We're done discussing this, I'm leaving!" she shouted, storming out of the apartment.

Ino sighed. Try to be a good friend and this is what she gets for it. She could only hope Sakura ends up listening to her, and doesn't do something she knows she'll regret.

* * *

He smirked when he entered the city. It'd been a while since he'd been there. The place hadn't changed much since he was last here, the scenery and people all looked the same.

After six months of being away from this place you'd think he'd be interested in seeing his friends, family, something other than her, but she was the only thing interesting him right now.

She was the only reason he'd even come back to this place.

He reached into his pocket and took out the one picture he still had of her. His finger traced over her face, her chocolate brown hair, her matching eyes, her smile. He had to admit, whether he loved her, or actually cared about her didn't matter, all that did, was that he missed her. Of all of them, she was his favorite toy, and now it was time to get her back.

With that thought in mind, and a smirk on his lips he walked further into the city, familiarizing himself a bit with the new playground he had for his favorite toy.

* * *

"So you called me here and I came. What do you want?"

Naruto sat beside Sakura at the bar of a local club a few days after the whole thing at the Uchiha's. He was still mad at her, and the only one of the group still willing to talk to her, but he couldn't find himself completely ignoring her. He felt pity for her. By no means did he care for her more than Sasuke though, he just came to hear what she had to say.

"Naruto, you must hate me too huh?" she asked, her face downcast.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm pissed as hell at you, but not quite hate yet." He said with a serious face.

"So you say, you don't care what happens to me anymore."

"I do care for you as a friend, but I care for Sasuke allot more since he's my best friend. I can't let you ruin his happiness. I won't stand for it."

"You all act as if I knew she was there and did that to jeopardize their relationship on purpose." She said, pouting.

"No one says you knew Sakura, and I guess it's not very fair if we act lie that's the reason we're mad, but we've told you for years that this obsession you have is unhealthy. I don't know if you understand what you did, but you might have cost Sasuke his happiness, and a relationship he's needed for a while now."

"But Naruto, they can't be together!" she shouted, desperate to get him to understand. This only seemed to anger him though.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? I can't let Sasuke enter into a relationship based on sex! I heard when Itachi was explaining their meeting. Naruto, they've only ever slept with each other. He doesn't know anything about her. She doesn't know him! They can't possibly love each other! What he feels for that Tenten girl is pure lust, not love!"

They tried reasoning a while longer, Naruto trying to understand her standpoint, and Sakura hell-bent on making him realize their relationship was no good.

Naruto sighed. Obviously this girl would never understand. He wouldn't be the person to try with her anymore.

"Look Sakura, obviously you aren't going to change your mind about this, but I hope you actually take head to Sai's warning. If Sasuke gets hurt, he won't be the only one you have to worry about."

With that said he left, leaving a frustrated and angry pinkette alone at the bar.

Why wasn't anyone listening to her! They all claim to care for Sasuke yet they all disregard the fact that he only ever had sex with the girl! They can't possibly fall in love from sex! That tramp is just using him! Seducing him into thinking he loves her! She's taking advantage of him!

"I believe you. That she doesn't really love that Sasuke guy, and she's just using him."

Sakura turned and came face to face with a guy roughly her age, maybe a year older. He had shaggy brown hair, dark colored eyes, and a really wide grin. He had red triangles on both his cheeks, and he gave off this wild bad boy aura.

"Who are you? And why are you talking to me?"

"How rude of me, I'm sorry about that. My name is Kiba. I overheard your conversation with the blonde earlier. You mentioned a girl, Tenten right? She's my girlfriend."

Sakura froze. THE HELL! THAT TWO TIMING BITCH! SHE DARE SAY SHE WANTS A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER SASUKE WHEN SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!?

"Your _what_?"

"Yea, two years now. We kinda separated six months ago because of some complicated stuff that came up, but I still love her." He said, putting on a pretty convincing hurt look.

"I know it's been a while, but I know she still loves me, so there's no way she can return that guy's feelings. I'm sorry that she had to come and destroy your relationship with him. She's not even from here. We're from Suna originally." Kiba watched, secretly amused as this girl bought every word of his story. How lucky was he that this naïve girl would be here and so seemingly willing to help him out.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help break them up. I want you to be with the guy you love. Would you mind helping me out? So we both can be happy with the one we love?"

"Of course! We just have to break them apart! But how are we going to do that?"

Kiba smirked, an idea already forming in his head.

"You can leave all that up to me."

**_Break them apart huh? I'll definitely enjoy breaking her again.._**


	6. Of Boyfriends and Bitches

**HEYO! Time for a new chappie. I think this is different from the one's I've written so far, but I hope you like it. I was trying to make it crack-ish, it probably didn't work, but I still think it turned out good. **

**Lemme know your views on it xD**

**Disclaimer 1: No Sakuras were hurt in the making of this chapter.**

**Desclaimer 2: Look, I've told you before, I don't own the guy, just the damn story!**

**Love ya guys ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – Of Boyfriends and Bitches

Sasuke stood in his living room, his brother and cousins were standing at various spots in the room, all looking at him anxiously. Well Sai did at least. Sasuke loved his family. They may annoy him to death, and be real pains in the ass, but they were good people. Good enough that he didn't want them to die yet. Seemed he was the only one thinking so, if this suicidal plan was anything to go by.

"You guys are crazy." He said, looking concerned. He was seriously considering sending them to a mental institution. Surely they weren't like this because of him right?

"Sasuke, you're the youngest here, don't give us lip, agree with the plan."

"Obito, I know you act like a pain in my brother's ass, but you secretly love him right? Why are you encouraging him to go out and kill himself for my sake?"

"I'm going to ignore how gay that sounds, and instead say that this is not suicidal. Having Itachi go and talk to Anko about this is the best way to go about getting you guys together."

"Why can't Sai do it? He woks with her doesn't he?"

"I do, but Anko hates me." He said, smiling as if that was a good thing.

"And you think she likes _Itachi?_" Yup, his cousins were officially loosing it.

"I'm a pretty likeable guy you know. Anko likes me too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't heard her conversations with Konan about you have you?"

"No I haven't but I'm pretty sure its not bad things that she says."

"Oh really?" he said, giving him the Are-You-Stupid look. "I distinctly remember her saying she was going to shove her biggest paintbrush up your –CENSOR- so far it would be seen through your –CENSOR- and _'red paint' _would start leaking from your –CENSOR- and if they ever did an x-ray of your –CENSOR- they would see a painted picture of her kicking your ass."

The room went silent after that. All of the boys, having pictured that ordeal, were left traumatized by Anko's… colorful way of expressing her feelings.

"Remind me never to piss Anko off like 'Tachi did." Obito mumbled, his eyes wide.

"Done." Sasuke said, in a similar state as his cousin.

Just then the doorbell rang, and all four jumped like ten feet in the air only to be brought back to earth when the butler walked in with a blonde girl trailing behind him.

"Young masters, you have a guest." He said simply before ushering her into the room, bowing and then leaving.

"Pretty stiff butler you have there." Ino said, giggling as she watched him scamper off.

She turned her attention back to the guys before her, and raised an eyebrow at how put out the seemed.

"You guys ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something." She said, concern etched in her brow.

"Oh it's much, _much _worse than a simple ghost." Sai said, deciding to go lay down on the couch. Face first.

"Anyway Ino, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, motioning her to sit on the sofa not occupied by Sai.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys have seen Sakura." All of them looked at her, Sai glaring, Obito and Itachi looking disturbed and Sasuke looking wary.

"If I saw that bitch she wouldn't be able to be found. Ever again." Sai said, looking menacing.

Ino raised her hands in surrender, "Look, I'm just as mad as you guys. I've told her millions of times that that 'love' of hers was going to get you in trouble, but she didn't listen, and now this happened. Sai, believe me, I'd help you beat the crap out of her, and I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"I see you heard about what your friend did."

"Yup, and I haven't seen her since. I'm just worried she might have done something stupid. Again."

"You seriously need to keep that bitch on a leash. I swear, her stupidity is worse than Naruto's. And he's willing to be a slave to noodles." Sai said, referring to Naruto's thoughts that one day, Ramen would rule the world, and he'd get to be the personal slave of the boss Ramen, who'd reward him with Miso ramen every day.

_Oh damn, that's what's going to happen? I always knew those noodles spelt trouble._

Ino thought, but on the outside she said, "OK, we all agree she's stupid. Hey, you guys busy now?"

"Not particularly." Sai mumbled into the cushions.

"We were just discussing a plan of action to correct Sakura's mistake."

"Oh lemme help!" Ino squealed, and they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um.. ok? What do you think we should do?" Obito asked her, being the bravest of the bunch.

"Let's not talk here, I want coffee."

"What the hell does coffee have to do with anything?"

"Let's go to a coffee shop."

"Don't wanna go to a damn coffee shop." Sai said defiantly.

Ino turned to him, a smile plastered on her face, but death was promised by her words. "Sai, darling, we're going to that coffee shop, we'll talk there, we won't discuss this here, you're not going to protest, because if you do, What Anko's going to do to Itachi, will seem loving compared to what I'll do to you. Okay?"

They didn't need to be told twice, and soon enough all of them had piled into Obio's car, with Ino in front smiling happily, and everyone else feeling allot more scared of her than they initially thought.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sakura was currently perched precariously on a tree branch of a very high tree, binoculars in hand and her legs hanging off to the side as she tried looking in on the meeting between the five teens. She was a bit mad at Ino for being able to hang out with Sasuke like it was nothing, ad even worse because she had no idea what the hell they were talking about. She could hardly see them from where she was. Damn them for deciding to go upstairs at a damn coffee shop. Who the hell does that? That had to have been the pigs idea.

She was too busy fuming about Ino to realize the familiar buzzing of a new 'friend' of hers. That was until the yellow and black stripped insect was right in her face. And it looked mad. She tried fanning it away, but when she tried hitting one, one more appeared, then another, then another, until she was screaming at the top of her lungs, in the top of the tree, with a swarm of angry bees stinging the daylights out of her. She tried scrambling down the tree, but that only resulted in her slipping off one of the branches and landing unceremoniously on her ass, effectively spraining her wrist in the process, and irritating a few of the stings from the bees. Not to mention her hair had gotten caught a few time in her fall, and was now covered in twigs and leaves, and for some reason her head hurt like a BITCH.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, mostly because she saw a familiar head of brown hair, with a friend she was certain wasn't Sasuke. It was time for her to bust that brunette. With that she got up, and though it hurt A LOT, hobbled into the coffee shop, determined to get her man back.

xoxoxoxoxox

Ino sat in the coffee shop, eating gelato and laughing like a maniac. Sweet stuff were not an Uchiha's strong point. Apparently, NONE of them were good with the stuff. Sai puked, Itachi had to wash it down with like a gallon of water, Obito kept scraping his tongue so hard it turned red, and Sasuke couldn't even swallow it.

"Man, you guys are TERRIBLE with sweet stuff. That explains why you're all so cold."

"Well that's not important. That's not the reason we came here remember."

"Didn't you say you want coffee?"

"Shut it." Ino said, bonking him on the head. Sai glared at her, about to retort when a pink blob hobbled up to them.

"SASUKE-KUN!" it yelled, and Sai kicked it, but instead of it flying away, his foot seemed to get lost in the flab, and he had to pull it away before it ate his foot alive.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ino asked, looking peeved. "I've been looking for you everywhere! How did you even find us here?"

"I put a tracker on you, but I have no time for you now piggy." She pushed past her, ignoring her fuming and outraged blonde friend, in favor of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, that Tenten-witch is cheating on you!" she bluted out, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm serious. She's down there making googley eyes at some other guy!" Sai burst out laughing, Ino face-palmed, Obito raised an eyebrow at her, and Sasuke was massaging his teple, preparing for the impending headache.

"She's cheating?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"You don't believe me?" Sakura asked desperately.

"No." he said bluntly, and Sakura felt her confidence deflate a little.

Instead of leaving though, she pulled him towards the glass window, and gave him the binoculars, pointing down to where Tenten could be seen laughing and smiling with another guy.

Sasuke chuckled a bit, giving the binoculars back to Sakura.

"That's it? What the hell? Your so called love is cheating on you with some guy, and you laugh?!"

Sakura was outraged! Surely cheating would be important to him right? Or maybe he just didn't care about her anymore?

"Sakura, she's not cheating."

"But she's down there smiling and laughing and touching some other guys arm!"

"That other guy being Gaara." Sasuke said bluntly, and that made everyone else at the table burst out laughing.

"The hell Sakura?" Ino said between giggles, "Gaara works with her! He's practically her best friend from what I hear. There's no way she'd cheat with _him_."

Ino had been filled in on everyone. She was afterall more of a friend to them than the pinkette.

Sakura was shocked. Best friend? Works with her? THE F**K?!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the oldest Uchiha looking down at her. She felt his grip slowly tighten on her, and before she could protest he said simply, "You're an annoying bitch. Leave." Menace dripping from his words.

She could have sworn that look alone made her piss her pants. Without looking back she walked as fast as she could, not very considering she ached all over, out of the coffee shop, storming angrily over to a white van parked not too far away.

Slamming the door open she glared hard at the driver, Kiba looked back at her in annoyance.

"You failed didn't you?"

She glared daggers at him. "That's all you care about you –CENSOR- of a –CENSOR-! If you haven't noticed I'm hurt! I've got –CENSOR- in my –CENSOR- and it hurts like a bitch! Next time, GET YOUR –CENSOR- FACTS RIGHT YOU –CENSOR-!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Um, I didn't need to know that, I'm kind of traumatized, but I understand. Let's go rethink and get you to a hospital."

"You better." She said simply, climbing into the vehicle before he drove off.

Sad to say, once again, because of Sakura's intrusion, Sasuke's plans had been destroyed. Ino'd been called away by her beau, and Sai had to go to work at the studio after being yelled at by Anko over the phone. Obito ended up meeting up with his old friend Kakashi, and Itachi and Sasuke couldn't make up a good plan for shit, so the whole day was ruined. Thanks allot Sakura.

* * *

It was few days later, and Sasuke was home with the others trying again to make a plan of action. They hadn't been able to meet the past few days, and the one time they got the chance, things (Sakura) got in the way.

Gaara, Naruto, Konan, Sai, Deidara and Sasori were in the Uchiha lounge deciding what to do. Based on Gaara's account, Tenten was a mixed of pissed and depressed. Apparently she made a painting that even depressed _Gaara_. Obviously, this was not going to be an easy task for them.

Sasuke had contemplated just going to her himself and trying to talk it out, but then Konan reminded him that Anko was just as pissed at him as she was at his bother. As much as his punishment would be way less severe than Itachi's, after what Konan told him, there was no way he would look at canvases the same way again.

"Ok, I got it," Konan was saying during their pool game, "Since ten-chan is in such a bad mood Sasuke shouldn't go to her directly, but since Gaara already talks to her like everyday anyway, mayb he can get-"

"Hah, that two-timer is depressed now? Heh, hahaha.." A maniacal chuckle came from the doorway, and they turned to see a zombie version of Sakura standing there, bandages she wore were shredded along with her clothes, she had bite marks, some of which were bleeding on her legs, and their puppy was hanging from her arm by his teeth. Her hair looked a mess, and her voice sounded hoarse and strained, as if she'd been screaming bloody murder.

"Sasuke-kun… dogs… not fair…" she said between pants, while dragging herself into the room.

"Holy –CENSOR- what the hell happened to you?"

"SHUT it blondie!" she hissed at him, instead weakly reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a torn picture, handing it to Sasuke.

"What's this?" he asked, uncertainly.

"That... picture… cheat… proof…" she mumbled, looking like she was going to collapse any minute.

Sasuke looked down at the photo, along with the others, and raised a brow at the people kissing in the photo. From what he could tell, it was a pretty heated kiss. One was against a wall, arms wrapped around the other's neck, one leg wrapped around their waist. The other had their hand up the shirt of the other, their other disappearing behind them, dangerously close to groping the other's ass. They both had disheveled hair and clothing, and were so close together it seemed hard for air to get between them.

"Is this supposed to be Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"M..hm.. with.. boyfriend…" Sakura said slowly, standing in front of them.

"That's a girl though." Konan said, looking at the picture with a raised eyebrow.

"Specifically, that's Tenten kissing _Anko_." Deidara said, disbelievingly.

"You're kidding!" Naruto said, moving closer to get a better view, elbowing Sasuke in the process, as if he was trying to detach his damn arm.

"Get off you stupid blonde." Sasuke hissed at him, though it was in vain since he wasn't listening.

"That's a painting." Gaara said simply, not trying to see the picture he'd already viewed thousands of times. Hell, he helped to make it. "Well a picture of a painting. The actual thing is way bigger."

"A painting?" Sasuke asked, and Gaara nodded.

"Sai made it."

They all looked at Sai, who obviously wasn't paying attention to anything before his name had been called.

"Why would you paint Tenten and Anko making out. They're _sisters_." Konan said, looking at him like he was a freak, a look he got all too often.

"It's called sisterly love. It was for an exhibition we had a while back."

"The hell Sai? That's not the kind of love sisters share!"

"And that's exactly why Anko hates him. Tenten thought it was pretty funny though."

"More importantly," Sai said, getting up and walking over to where Sakura was supposed to be standing. "How the hell did you get that picture you-" he cut himself off when he found her laying face first on their carpet, mumbling to herself like a mental patient, the puppy still happily munching on her arm, obviously trying to get himself fresh bones for dinner.

"Painting… not… boyfriend… lied… waste… failed… no…"

They all watched as she mumbled, feeling more disturbed than sorry for her.

Deciding that he was not going to let her rot on their carpet Sai called the butler and had him throw her out, throwing her towards a white van. They watched curiously as she seemed to be arguing with someone, quite intensely too. It seemed her energy returned. She was especially energetic when a giant white dog was released from the van and started chasing her, she was shouting some very… _colorful_ words while there was cackling sounds in the background.

"Don't worry Sakura, Akamaru loves bitches!" a voice shouted after her.

"KIBA! GET YOUR –CENSOR- FLEEBAG AWAY FROM ME! NNOOOO! DON'T YOU _DARE_ LICK THERE! NNNNOOOOO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated. He was not a person to be depressed, and he didn't like being unhappy, especially if it affected his friends. That's why when his brother suggested they all take a day off and go to the arcade he was all for it. He didn't actually think that many of them would show up though.

Currently, Itachi, Obito, Sasori, Garra, Kisame, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru were playing laser tag, Ino, Konan, Hinata, Karin and Tayuya were in the food court, Him, Naruto, Shino, Temari and Kankuro were playing racing/ fighting games, and Sai had disappeared around the section with slot machines.

Everyone was having fun. A few prides may be hurt (specifically those guys that were loosing to Temari), but everyone being together like this wasting a full day on hanging out at an arcade was just what the doctor ordered.

But alas, when things are too good to be true, Sakura has to appear. Which she did. Sadly.

And this time she wasn't alone! She carried a black lace bra with her. Which she waved in front of Sasuke like it was some prize. Infront of everyone! It almost resembled those scenes when the girlfriend finds out her guy was cheating cause she found a bra in his car or something.

"Look at it!" she said, dangling it infront of her face.

"A bra?" Sasuke asked, thinking he'd totally underestimated how twisted this girl was.

"Not just any bra! Look at the tag, it has 'TNT' written on it." She said, holding up the tag for him to see.

"I don't get where you're going with this." He said, tiredly. He was seriously getting tired of her shit.

"It's Tenten's bra!"

"Why do you even have that?"

"You stole the girl's bra? Are you senile?"

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!"

By now Sai had popped up beside Sasuke, waiting on just the right moment to hit her and put her down for good.

"It was in Sai's car." She said smugly, and felt her confidence grow a little when everyone turned raised eyebrows and confused and shocked expressions to the pale young man.

"You had Tenten's bra in your car?" Sasuke asked, worried for the answer.

"Yup. Sai said simply, and Naruto face-palmed.

"How the hell can you say that with a straight face?"

"Cause it's true." Sai said, starting to look confused. Is he supposed to lie now?"

"Hmm.. ok then, _WHY?_" Kankuro asked, giving him the WTF look.

"Oh, cause Tenten and Anko had a striptease in my car when we went to Suna." Sai said, turning his attention to a fighting game, as if what he just said was the most normal thing in the world.

Everybody's jaw dropped. Was he serious?

"I think you gotta explain." Shino said simply, and Sai sighed. (haha, Sai sighed, funny xD)

"We went to Suna for an art show. The girls got drunk off their asses, so they went to the car to stay before they did something stupid. They ended up having a striptease."

"You watched?" Temari asked, appalled.

"Of course not, Gaara was there not me." At that second the red head walked up to them, gun in hand.

Kankuro chocked on his own spit and had a coughing fit, Temari looked traumatized, everyone else was just shell shocked.

"Nothing happened. They took off their bras and passed out. They still had on their dresses and stuff. I saw nothing." Gaara said simply, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Man that would have been awkward if it turned out otherwise.

Gaara was about to ask how that story even came up when he saw Sakura standing there with a familiar looking bra, gaping like a fish out of water. She looked remarkably better compared to when they saw her last, fewer bandages, and it seemed some of her bruises had faded.

_Can't have that now can we?_ Gaara thought, and Itachi and Obito seemed to have read his mind.

"How fast do you think bitches can run 'To-chan?" Itachi asked, and Obito smirked.

"Not sure 'Tachi, what do you think Gaara?" he asked, tightening his hold on the gun in his hand.

"Why don't we find out?" Gaara suggested, and that was the only warning he gave before pointing the gun at Sakura and firing, a big blob of red flying out before landing on Sakura with a resounding PLOP! It landed, not so gently, on her upper arm and she shrieked. The three proceeded to pelt her with paintballs, eliciting high pitched screams that seemed to get higher the more she got hit, almost to ear-bleeding proportions. Before it got that far however she stumbled and fell into a ball pit. A ball pit surrounded by children. Children that did not like the color pink, or the fact that her paint covered body was messing up their balls.

They attacked.

Soon enough, the only thing the guys could see was a sea of screaming children, and a hand that was seemingly reaching for something desperately, frantically. Anything that it could use to drag the body back to the surface. Sad for her, the only thing she ended up grabbing onto was a golf ball. And there was one scary looking kid with a golf stick. (Hopefully that's what it's called? I honestly don't know x.x)

That did not end well.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Sakura had finally gotten away from the little demons, she looked like a mess. There were strands of her hair on her shoulders because of the pulling of those damn mini-beasts, she had a black eye, and her left arm was limp at her side. Her sleeve had been torn, and the pockets of her jeans had been torn too. She was pretty sure those kids stole her money, and now she had no idea where the bra she had went. One of those perverted kids must have taken it. She'd never been so violated in her life.

When she'd gotten back to the van Kiba took one look at her and burst out laughing hard. So hard he had to clutch his stomach as he fell to the ground, laughing himself into an early death.

She felt her eye twitch. Her tolerance had long since snapped, and now she just didn't GAF. She raised her fist high and lowered it on his face, effectively knocking him out cold.

She ignored the scared looks she got from the passerby's, enjoying the peace and quiet she now had. Throwing his body in the back she started the engine, driving off while ignoring the whimpering of Akamaru, who was worried for his master.

Next time, Kiba's ass is the one getting kicked.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. The birds were singing, the sun looked happy in the sky, squirrels were running around, acorns and bushes tails and all, it was a happy day.

Except for one minor detail…

"Get me that CHAINSAW!" Sai cackled evilly, lightening seeming to erupt behind him as he looked at his poor defenseless prey.

The creepy smile on his lips scared children, and scarred his friends who were forced to watch as he chose the sharpest, most dangerous looking chainsaw for that poor defenseless thing.

"You know," Sai said as he slipped on a pair of black leather gloves, "I never did like you. Pink is a terrible color. And all you ever do is be useless and take up space."

He walked closer, examining from top to bottom, that _monstrosity _he was about to dispose of.

"Sakura. Even the name sounds useless. I hate it. As much as I hate everything else about you."

He flipped open his butterfly knife, and with a crooked grin he stepped closer, laying it firmly against a sensitive part of his prey.

Without warning he carved a giant X at that spot, watching with satisfaction as liquid started escaping through the wound.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said, taking the chainsaw from Itachi.

Adjusting his goggles securely over his eyes he revved up the chainsaw, enjoying the whirring purr it made.

With just "DIE YOU BITCH SAKURA! DIE!" as a warning he raised the chainsaw high above his head, bringing it down to end the useless life of Sakura.

"NO! Sai! Wait! Don't do it!"

"It's not worth it!"

Completely ignoring those around him he proceeded to cut clean through Sakura, enjoying the view of seeing the pieces flying all over the place, liquid continually seeping from the wounds.

He wouldn't be satisfied with just one slice through though, and proceeded to carve like she was Thanksgiving turkey.

When he'd finally calmed down, and killed to his heart's content, he was panting, the crazy look in his eye vanishing slowly. He turned off the chainsaw, and stepped away, collapsing on the grass from exhaustion.

"Jeez Sai I told you to wait. I actually like that tree." Obito said, referring to once-tree-now-firewood on the ground a few feet from him.

"Well deal with it." Sai said, still laying on the grass, using Hidan's leg as a pillow.

"Get off me you little shit." He growled, but Sai completely ignored him.

"Damn, if that's what you did to the tree, what would you do to the actual person?" Naruto asked, scared of finding out the answer.

"Sasuke-kun can I talk to you?" said a voice, and everyone seemed to freeze for a moment.

Sai was the first to spring up and react. "Oh f**k! It's still alive? Gimme my chainsaw!" he said, and lunged fo it, but Naruto caught him, while Sasori caught the chainsaw. He was not in the mood to see murder. At least not today.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you annoyed me enough?"

"Sasuke, I really need to talk to you. I know I've been a nuisance in the past,"

"You're still being one as we speak." Sai mumbled, he was being held down by Naruto and Obito. Sasori still had the chainsaw, and all the other tools, on the other side of the group.

"Ok, that may be true, but I only do it because I care about you."

"Sure you do. Look bitch, I don't know why the f**k you feel the need to come and f**k up this mother**king picnic we got going here, but you're just being a ******* so get your ass outta here before I –CENSOR-, -CENSOR-, -CENSOR-!"

Kakuzu smacked him in the head. "Shut up brat. If you pay me I can consider letting you stay."

Sakura tied getting around them to get to Sasuke, but these bastards were persistent.

"Sasuke please.." she said, eyes welling up with tears. "I didn't want to have to show you this, I know how it's going to make you feel, but I care about you too much to watch you give your heart to someone who won't appreciate it."

She had a solemn expression plastered on her face. He can honestly say he'd never seen her look so sad about something. She was getting to him.

"Fine what is it?" he asked, maneuvering around Kakuzu and Hidan to stand in front of her.

She handed him the binoculars she'd had the week before, mumbling a soft "I'm sorry…" before looking down, for the first time, not at him.

He though it was odd, but he didn't understand until he looked in the direction she was pointing.

His breath hitched, and his body froze, he dropped the binoculars, eyes wide.

He didn't need them to see Tenten, in the neighboring park, on a bench, in the arms of another man. They were kissing, quite intensely from what he could see. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, and she looked about ready to melt at his touch. He couldn't see the guys face from where he stood, but that didn't matter. Everything they'd been trying to do for the last week meant nothing anymore, because the girl he was doing it for had no intention of coming back to him.

His gaze drifted down and hardened. He clenched his fists at his sides, and grit his teeth.

Naruto, who'd gazed in the direction had spotted the two, and rounded on Sakura.

"What the hell are you trying to pull by letting him see that?! I swear you-"

"It's not like that! I tried telling you she was no good, but none of you believed me. I didn't want to have to show this to him, his tears hurt me more than any of you guys, but I had to make him understand."

"Sakura you-"

"Stop."

Naruto froze and looked at Sasuke. He'd never heard his best friend sound so broken.

"Sasuke…"

"What do you hope to achieve by showing me this? Is this what your love does? Hurt people?"

"No! of course not. Sasuke I love you. I would never do something like that to you. I just want the chance to prove that to you. I just want to make you love me." She said gently, gripping onto his arm.

"Sasuke, let her leave, she'd no longer welcomed where-"

"Ok." He said simply, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Not even Sakura had expected him to agree so willingly.

"Ok? Are you out of you mind Sasuke?" Itachi asked, furious.

"Sasuke you can't possibly be serious." Obito said.

They were all stunned when, instead of replying with words Sasuke turned to Sakura, backed her up against the nearest tree and kissed the life out of her. It wasn't gentle, by any means. He'd kissed her lips so hard she felt like they were going to bruise, he nipped at her bottom lip, and pushed his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and his hands were roaming all over her body, touching her in places she'd never imagined to feel his hands. He elicited moans and gasps from her lips, made her head spin with only a kiss, and when he'd finally pulled away she had to rest her body against his, her knees weak from his ministrations. He held her in place with an am firmly around her waist.

"Serious enough for you?"

He said, before pulling Sakura away while she giggled like mad.

The group watched as the two walked away, eventually disappearing from sight.

"No f*****g way."

"This is not going to end well." Deidara said with a Sai.

"I think it's time to pay Anko a visit. Screw what she may do to me at this point, her sister and that bitch just broke my brother."

* * *

**Ok that's it, let me just say, I'm sorry to all the Sakura fans out there, please don't hate me x.x**

**Leave a review, lemme know what you think xD!**


	7. Party with the Exes

**Firstly, SO VERY SORRY for taking so long to update. Allot of shit happened with my computer, and the writers block and all that, but I really hope this was worth the wait ^^**

**Secondly, a very big THANK YOU to those who posted their suggestions in reviews, I tried using your ideas as best as I could to make a chapter I hope you guys will really really love.**

**Finally, another big THANK YOU to all you guys who continue to support my story! I love you guys SSSOOOO much!Keep reviewing, its very much appreciated, and hopefully, i'll keep writing stories that are good enough to get you guys to keep reading xD**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: no own Naru-chan, just this awesome story xD!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - Party with the Exes

The Uchiha Manor was never really a quiet place. It was always filled with teenagers running amuck, or brothers and cousins arguing and laughing about the silliest things. It was usually the hangout spot for the group to just chill and enjoy a slow day, or make plans for what they were going to do some other day. Sometimes, it was the place for killer house parties, and getting so drunk off ur ass you just spent the night in one of the many spare rooms. Most times, the guys just came cause they had nothing better to do, no real plan except to lounge around all day, and they all used to have a blast doing it.

That was until two weeks ago.

Because as of two weeks ago, Sakura came into the picture.

The Uchiha Manor was eerily quiet when Sasuke walked down stairs that morning. As it had been for the past week or so. There was no annoying Deidara who he could laugh at for being stupid, there was no Konan and Pein who'd make out like there was no tomorrow on their love seat, there was no Sasori and Gaara and Lee and Neji by the pool table, Obito wasn't bugging his brother, his brother wasn't bugging him, there was none of his brother's crazy friends to drive him up the wall till he felt like kicking them out himself, and had Sasuke been in his right mind, been his usual self, he would have admitted to hating it.

Being with Sakura every minute of every day for the past few days was starting to take a toll on him.

Sai would have knocked the CENSOR out of him by now, but he hated his 'girlfriend' so much that he rarely came over anymore, wanting to avoid her at all cost. Obito had decided to go back home for the time being, and if he wasn't there he and Itachi was at some other friends' house, far away from the new 'couple'. Sasuke was beginning to think he was a plague or something, or some really specific magnet that repelled all his friends and loved ones, and attracted Sakura instead.

Currently, he was basically alone at home, Naruto and Itachi were the only other ones there, and Itachi was who-knows-where. Lucky for him, Naruto was the one friend who Sakura couldn't repel, no matter how repulsive she was. At least it meant he had someone to balance out his sanity.

Naruto sat in the lounge playing some video-game-thing and eating ramen. Music was blaring from the stereo system, the room was a mess, the poor house-keepers were going to have a really hard time getting the room back in order, but Sasuke didn't care at the moment.

"You're still here? I thought you would have abandoned me too." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, looking boredly at the blonde.

"You know, this is all your fault." Naruto said, matter-of-factly.

"It's my fault my cousins left and my brother is ignoring me?"

"Ever since you started this sad excuse of a relationship with that bitch of a girlfriend of yours in this continuous farce she tries to call love. And you're the one avoiding Itachi."

Naruto knew he'd been right, he knew how Sasuke thinks. He knew for a fact that Sasuke was trying his best not to face his older brother, because he knew when he did, Itachi was going to tell him how much of an idiot he was being, and make sure to do it in the meanest way possible to get his point across.

"And what about your cousin and Konan, that's my fault too?"

"That's Cause of that sad excuse of a relationship with the bitch girlfriend who finds fault with and annoys everyone to the point of murder."

Deidara, who developed a very deep dislike for Sasuke's 'gf' decided to be on Tenten's side, especially since she was his new adopted little sister. Konan, new found best friend of Anko, figured Sasuke was being an ass, and since Anko found out and wants to kill Sasuke, she'd happily join. Well, not kill Sasuke, she'd stop her from killing the Uchihas, but would show no mercy to that pink-haired_ thing_.

"And what about Itachi's friends? That has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does. Don't you remember the bitch-hissy-fit tantrum your _girlfriend_ threw the last time we all were together? She drove everyone mad with her damn shrieking and whining. I seriously have no idea how the hell you put up with her, for two weeks no less. I'd kill it after the first damn day."

Sasuke sighed. It was true that Sakura was sort of ruining his life. He had no humanly contact with anyone, NOT EVEN HIS OWN BROTHER, cause of her (except Naruto of course), she clung to him every waking moment they were together, he couldn't sleep with Sakura without picturing _her_ face, thus he was sexually frustrated, with the amount of times she called him at night he was convinced he was developing insomnia, he was cranky as hell cause of lack of sleep and he'd reverted to his cold attitude as of lately, so of course no one wanted to spend more time around him than necessary, and if she dragged him on another of her hellish 'shopping sprees' one more time, he swore he'd shoot himself. Watching her pick out, try on, fuss over, then complain about one single damn outfit for hours, only to pick something else and repeat the cycle until even the store manager wanted to kick her out, was not very enjoyable, at all.

Sasuke needed a serious break. He didn't think having a serious relationship was this stressing, but he figured it had to be just a relationship with Sakura. No other woman on planet earth could possibly be as difficult as she was.

"You're looking extra brooding this morning." Said a voice from the doorway, and they turned to see Obito standing in the doorway, a pouting Sai standing behind him.

Sasuke looked shocked at seeing them, an expression everyone else found great amusement in.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too."

"Oh, um, sorry. Just didn't expect to see you here is all."

"Yea, I know." Obito said, walking in and sitting across from Sasuke. Sai had perched on the hand-rest of the couch Naruto now occupied.

"We know we've been kinda ignoring you as of lately, and you probably feel left out and stuff." Sai started, looking at Sasuke.

"And as your family, it's really unfair for us to abandon you, so-" Obito continued, "-we figured we'd do something fun for a change. We-"

He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Since the maids and butlers had been given the week off (sudden generosity by Fugaku) and sent to some hot-shot resort to relax, Sai decided, was forced, to be the one to go answer the door.

When he'd stormed out Obito continued.

"Yea, as I was saying, we know it's been a while since all of us came together and we know, whether you or any of us ever admit it, we all miss hanging out, SO…" he smirked and Sasuke suddenly felt anxious as to what he was going to say.

**Meanwhile at the door…**

The door bell had continued ringing over and over, and quite frankly Sai was annoyed, which was exactly why he flung open the door, and hissed a very rude "What?" to whoever was standing there, probably scaring them enough for them to crap their pants in an instant.

His eyes had been closed initially, which was why he didn't realize exactly _who_ was standing before him.

"You're as grumpy as usual. What are you even doing here." Said the voice, and Sai's eyes immediately flew open, and he glared hard at her.

"I can come here any damn time I want you bitch. What the hell are you doing here? I specifically told you not ever come here again, or go near Sasuke again when I tried to explain to your defective mind how stupid you are."

Sakura glared, but soon enough it disappeared and she smirked at him. "Well, since I am Sasuke-kun's _lover _and _girlfriend_, I have every right to be here." She said, slipping past him and into the house.

Sai's eye twitched at the reminder, and he could feel his nerves going crazy. Oh how badly he would _love_ to cut _Sasuke-kun's girlfriend_ until she bled and bled to death.

He stalked after her, simply to ensure she walked a steady path, and didn't infect anything else in this house with her idiocy.

"… Itachi's hosting another of his killer house parties, everyone else is coming, and he's personally inviting you to come. Well not personally, since _somebody's_ avoiding him, and you kinda already live here, but still."

"You serious? No joke? You guys are ok with me coming?" he asked, looking from Obito to Naruto.

He couldn't help being excited, after all, he hadn't talked to any of them for two weeks now, and no matter how badly he'd deny it verbally, he really did wanna hang out with everyone again.

"Yup, completely serious. Party's later tonight, so Itachi can't exactly reassure you himself since he's busy preparing, but I promise, everyone will be there, and it'll be awesome, as always. We even-"

"OMG! PARTY LATER? WE ARE SO GONNA BE THERE! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN!?"

Squealed a voice form the doorway, and everyone, visibly paled.

She was NOT supposed to know about this party. It was supposed to be Sakura-free. Everyone's break from her and her madness. This was NOT happening.

"Oh no you don't! You are no-" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh don't worry, we'll be here, on time and hot-looking. It'll be our first party-debut as a new couple! I can't wait. I'll have to get my makeup done, and convince Ino-pig to help me with.." she started mumbling to herself, oblivious to the feeling of dread running through the bodies of the males around her.

"And SHOPPING SPREE!" she said suddenly, turning shining eyes in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke's face paled, all life slowly draining from his face.

_NO! Hell NO! Please NO! I can't possibly! This girl is trying to kill me! NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME!_

Were the thoughts running through his head, and no matter how he struggled the death grip she had on his wrist wouldn't loosen.

"Sakura, you can't possibly… don't do this… I'm begging you…" all his pleas fell on deaf ears. Sakura was too busy thinking of all the possibly matching outfits they could wear to pay him any mind. Her mind was elsewhere when she dragged him out the room and Sasuke was left staring pleadingly at his friend's who could do nothing but watch as he was pulled out the room and outside the gates.

Turning to each other when the two had left they all held similar expressions.

"This is not going to end well."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Sai posed the question on everyone's mind.

"So… Who's going to be the one to tell Itachi the news?"

A tense air settled in the room. No one wanted to be the one to tell Itachi that his brother's new growth would be attending the party he was putting on for the sole purpose of escaping and avoiding said growth.

"Do we even have to tell him? I mean, why would we totally ruin 'Tachi-chan's day by telling him tha-"

"Tell me that what?"

They all turned slowly to see Itachi standing innocently behind them, eating ice-cream and watching them curiously.

"'Tachi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked slowly and Itachi rolled his eyes at him.

"I live here remember?"

"Right."

"More importantly, what would be ruining my day now?" He asked, spoon hanging slightly from his lips.

They considered just blurting it out completely, but settled for Obito's 'subtle', "Your party is not Sakura-proof."

His confusion visible increased before realization settled in. "She's coming isn't she?"

"Yup." The said simultaneously, and Itachi muttered "F**k." before setting his ice-cream down, his appetite completely ruined.

xoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat of Sakura's pink Porsche, grumpily looking out the window. He wasn't about to drive her there with his car, but sadly this meant he was stuck there with her until she was done, whenever the hell that was.

As much as Sakura was unhappy with Sasuke not talking to her, she was relieved cause it meant she could make her plans without worrying about him finding out about her ideas for demolishing his and Tenten's already damaged relationship. The only way she could be sure to keep her Sasuke-kun to herself.

Flipping out her cell, gazing over at Sasuke to ensure he was still brooding, she dialed quickly and waited as it rang for the one voice that was quickly getting familiar.

He answered on the third ring with a gruff "What do you want?"

"Morning to you too grumpy-pants. I figured you'd want a reason to see her later but I guess I was wrong."

She could almost hear him rolling his eyes before replying, "Is this going to be another of your schemes where you get what you want but I don't?"

"Why would you even think that?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm sure you're currently with lover-boy, while the only thing I have is a still-healing bruise from the worst sucker punch of my life." He replied matter-of-factly.

"That punch was your own fault. No one told you to do _that." _She said, referring to his _beyond_ intense kiss shared with his _very_ unwilling ex weeks prior.

"If you're just going to spout shit for this entire conversation, I'm hanging up."

"No, no, no, please don't. Are you willing to help out or not?"

"Sure but they hate the Uchihas, why would they go to their party?"

"Leave that little detail to me. You just make sure you come prepared to take her home. You may finally get that bed-partner you always wanted." She said cheekily.

"At least _I'd_ actually get laid." Kiba replied, finding great delight in her growl-response.

"Anyway, I'm hanging up now, going to spend the rest of the day with my beau."

Her sickly-sweet voice urked him. Without granting her a response he hung up, silently vowing he wouldn't be talking to her annoying ass for the remainder of that day.

She pouted a bit while looking at her phone mumbling a quiet "rude."

Deciding not to dwell on it she turned her attention instead to the other occupant of her vehicle who was currently brooding in the passenger's seat.

xoxoxoxoxox

As it was a black and white themed party, Sasuke had assumed it wouldn't be as annoying as usual to shop with Sakura. He'd only need to probably say he liked two or three outfits, get a pair of shoes and be back home in three hours tops. After sitting in the same spot, in the same store, approving what looked like the same dress, in the same way, answering the same questions for four hours and counting, he now knew better than to assume anything when dealing with his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Sakura, we've been in here all day and you_ still_ haven't found anything?"

"But Sasu-kun…" she whined, her voice increasing his already intense migraine.

"Yes?"

"*Sigh*, okay fine, this will be the last one." She said, emerging from the dressing room wearing a white baby-doll dress with a black lace design that barely covered her chest and went all the way up to her neck. The dress came down to her mid thigh and when she turned her back to him he could see that the lace went from her neck to the base of her spine in a sort of diamond-shaped design. She'd bought a size smaller intentionally, so the dress clung to her a bit, causing her chest to look bigger.

Not wanting to spend more time than necessary in the store he said quickly, "Ok, let's get that one."

Moving to get up and stretch his stiff muscles.

"Are you sure? Do you like it? I could change it if you don't. I mean it wouldn't be t-"

"Nope, changing is not necessary, I like it. Real cute, so can we go?"

"REALLY?" she squealed, doing a little happy dance.

He sighed, feeling worn from the day's events, soon enough though, much to Sasuke's relief and the relief of the attendants, they were out of the store and walking to the parking lot, a SINGLE bag with a SINGLE dress in ONE hand. All that only to settle on one damn dress she was probably never going to wear again. Un-f*****g-believable.

Sasuke was still mumbling about how much of a waste the whole thing had been when Sakura suddenly stopped walking and was looking at him like she had the biggest favor to ask and she would just die if he ever said no. He was _really_ tempted to say no.

"Sasu-chan.." she said, trying to 'sweet-him-up' with her voice.

"Yes Sakura?" he said, not even stopping to look at her.

"There's kinda one more thing I wanted so we can't leave just yet."

"What?" he growled between clenched teeth, stopping but still not looking at her.

"It won't take long I promise, I just have to get a pair of shoes to match the dress." She said quickly, looking at him hopefully.

He turned to her slowly, trying to calm himself as he sorted through his thoughts, finding the nicest and most reasonable way of responding to her.

"Sakura," he started, head down, and hands in tight fists, "You have a million shoes, that I'm sure would go perfectly with the dress that you just bought that you didn't need to buy since you also have a million dresses, but you bought anyway. Tell me simply, WHY do you need to waste any more of my time, to find a pair of shoes?"

She looked at him shyly, playing with her fingers and avoiding his gaze.

"I wore all those already.." she mumbled softly, and Sasuke exploded.

"You wore them. Already. THAT'S WHY?" he asked her incredulously.

She nodded slightly, still not meeting his eyes.

He took a deep breath, calming himself before walking over to her, reaching into her back pockets for her keys and walking away, leaving the blushing pinkette behind as he offered a simple, "I'll be waiting in the car." As a sort of explanation of his actions. If it could be called that.

As he'd so graciously taken the bag with the dress from her she beamed at his back before shouting "Thanks Babe! I'll be quick!" at his retreating figure and turning to reenter the mall.

As she passed stores she flipped out her phone, scrolling to find a number while she examined the store windows for shoes.

When she finally found the number she sat on one of the nearby benches, waiting as it rang for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" said a voice, undoubtedly female.

"Is this Anko-san?" she asked, changing her voice slightly, not that Anko even knew who she was.

"Yes?" she responded, obviously suspicious of who she was talking to.

"I'm calling on behalf of Itachi Uchiha-san."

"What does that asshole want?" she spat, venom lacing her words.

"Mr. Uchiha wants to invite you to a party at his residence later this evening. I believe he wants to use it as an opportunity to apologize to you and your sister for his actions."

"Tell me he can take his apology and shove it right up his-"

"Anko-san, I don't think I would be able to tell him that, Mr. Uchiha and I do not share that sort of relationship. If you are willing though, I'm sure Mr. Uchiha would want you to tell him your feelings personally."

The line went silent for a bit, and Sakura was afraid Anko'd actually hung up on her.

"Anko-san? Are you still there?" she asked worriedly, hoping she was.

After another brief silence Anko replied, "Sure. We'll be at his stupid party. He better be prepared though, I'm kicking his ass before I even think of hearing his apology."

With that she hung up, not giving Sakura the chance to respond.

Sakura herself was getting really fed up with people just abruptly ending their calls when they felt like, so rude. She smirked nonetheless, even more excited now for the party later. It would certainly be one that NOBODY would be able to forget.

With that thought she skipped happily into the first store she saw, bought a pair of simple but elegant black pumps and shimmied towards her car and her waiting boyfriend. Well for now at least.

* * *

The party was in full swing when he arrived. True to his words Obito and the rest of the gang were all there, drinking and having a blast. This was truly a party to 'Drink like drunkards, dance like animals and F**k like rabbits' as the _slogan_ for the party suggested, and as he watched the gang as he approached, he couldn't help but think that they were the perfect examples.

"Finally free from your leash Sasu-kun?"

"She finally detached herself from you long enough for you to actually live a little?"

"Omg did she like fall off a cliff or something? She's not coming is she?"

Sasuke chuckled as he settled between Naruto and Hidan, "Hello to you all too. Yes I'm fine, good to see you guys too. I see you're all doing well."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend's fault we haven't been around much. I can't stand that prick." He said, downing a shot glass. Itachi having an outside bar at his poolside party, may not have been the wisest thing for these friends of theirs.

"Where is she anyway?"

"At home I think. She's making Ino help her 'look hot' for me." Sasuke said, stealing Naruto's drink.

"Believe me, Ino's no god, not even _she_ can do something like that."

Kisame mumbled, and Konan elbowed him playfully.

"Don't make fun of Sasuke's _girlfriend_ Kisa-chan." She said mockingly, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"Enough about that thing," Sai said, plopping his already drunk self on the floor between Sasuke's legs. "Isn't there anything else interesting we can talk about?"

"Sai's right, we only just got back together. Let's enjoy our time before Sasuke's growth gets here."

When the laughter died down again the group decided to get on the dance floor, grinding on whomever, wherever, not caring but just having a good time. Even Sasuke had allowed them to drag him to the dance floor, and actually managed to dance with a few ladies before they all somehow managed to plop back at one of the bigger tables lining the pool.

They'd resumed talking again, like they had been for majority of the evening, when Deidara said, "Its big of you Uchihas to invite _them_ to this party. I'm assuming you're going to make up now? And get rid of that girlfriend of yours for someone who really loves you?"

Sasuke looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Tenten and Anko. You invited them."

He raised an eyebrow at Konan, "No I didn't."

"Then Itachi did?"

Just then his brother showed up. "Itachi did what now?"

"Aniki, did you invite Anko and her sister to this party?"

Itachi gave his brother a weird look, mostly because of how he labeled Tenten as "Anko's sister" but replied all the same. "No I didn't. Why? You wanted them here or something? Thought you weren't ready to face Ten-chan yet?"

"I'm not."

"Then what's the problem?" Itachi asked, laughing slightly.

"If 'Tachi-chan didn't invite them, and Sasuke didn't, then how the hell did they even know about this party?"

"None of us who were with them told. But scratch knowing, how the hell did they get here if they didn't know?"

"Say what?" Uchiha brothers said at once.

"Yup lil cuz, your ladies are here." Obito said, smirking at them.

"That's impossible we didn't-"

"Sasuke-kun! MISSED ME?" said a voice from behind them, and Sasuke growled.

"Could she have any worse timing? Like really?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes at the pinkette.

"You all don't look very happy to see me." She said with a pout.

"Is anyone ever happy to see you?" Sai retorted, and her pout deepened.

Her expression turned to confusion however when Sasuke walked right past her, not even sparing her a glance.

She ran after him calling his name, but was ignored as they disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess I better go find out from Anko what's going on." Itachi said before disappearing himself.

The remainding teens exchanged glances, an unsettling silence among them.

"So," Pein said, "Sasuke, Itachi, Tenten, Anko, and Sakura are all here."

"Tenten's 'boyfriend' is probably here too."

"And there's no doubt that they're going to end up crossing paths sometime tonight."

"This is not going to end well is it?" Naruto said, his face, like everyone else's, filled with worry.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Sakura had finally managed to catch up to Sasuke he was standing beside the pool. His eyes were focused on the water and he looked to be in deep thought.

"Sasuke-kun? What's bothering you? You can tell me…" she tried, walking closer to him and resting her hands gently on his shoulder and attempting to turn him to face her.

"Sakura not now." He hissed out, shrugging out of her hold.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Sasuke?" said a soft voice from behind them, and Sasuke immediately froze. Sakura turned around swiftly, glaring at the 'intruder'.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed at her.

She was completely ignored however, and the newcomer stepped closer, attention still on the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I just want to talk to you."

He turned slowly, eyes dragging from her feet to hers, his searching gaze interlocking with her ernest one. They stayed just staring at each other for a full minute before Sasuke broke the contact, turning away from her and preparing to walk away, unable to face her any longer.

"No, please." She said quickly, grabbing on to his arm before he had the chance to escape her.

"Sasuke, please talk to me. I want to know why you've been avoiding me. I just-"

"Don't touch me so carelessly." He said, his voice coming out much colder than he intended. She flinched away from him, releasing him but not walking away.

"Sasuke whatever I did I'm sorry, would you just talk to me?"

"You can't apologize if you don't know what you did."

"Then tell me. Sasuke I want us to be like we were. To just put this behind us. So can't we-"

"Did you think that before or after your little make out session in the park?" he hissed, finaly meeting her gaze again.

"Make out session? What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You don't remember? Two weeks ago, in the park near the studio, you and that brunette guy who was all over you? How could you possibly forget?" he hissed, clearly upset by it still.

She thought for a minute of what he could possibly mean before it dawned on her, and immediately she was pissed.

Before she could respond though Kiba popped up, holding two drinks in his hands, smiling widely at Tenten.

"Babe, I got that drink you wanted. Come on, we still have allot of time to spend together. _Alone_." He said, eyebrows raised suggestively.

Tenten's eyebrow twitch, and without thinking she blindly kicked out at him, which, lucky for him he avoided, and instead blew her a kiss. She closed her eyes, temper flaring as she choseto ignore him and respond to Sasuke instead.

"You're misunderstanding. That damn mutt and I weren't making out. It was-"

"I don't care what excuse you want to use. I know what I saw." Sasuke said, cutting her off.

_"Excuse me?"_ she said, completely appalled. "Look, I have no reason to lie to you. You can choose to believe what you want, but if you're going to get mad at me for something that I didn't do and refuse to hear my side, then I have no reason to try and prove my innocence to you." She said, glaring at him.

"Don't glare at Sasuke-kun!"

"SHUT UP! Geez, has anyone ever told you how unnecessary your existence is? Especially in this situation right now. What we're talking about has nothing to do with you. If I want to glare at him, I will, it doesn't concern you, so if you don't mind just-"

"Don't yell at her like she's your bitch." Sasuke said, now glaring at Tenten.

"What?" she asked incredulously, not believing what she was hearing. He was really going to believe Sakura over her? He was going to defend _her_?

"You heard me. Don't talk to her like that. She _is_ my girlfriend you know, I won't stand here and let you talk to her how you please."

"Wow. Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to defend her." She replied, completely stunned.

"Are you suddenly deaf or something?" he said, voice still as cold as before.

"She's not my bitch. But you're her bitch aren't you? She got you wrapped so tight around her little finger you probably can't scratch your own ass without her permission."

"Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun like that! It's not hard to believe that he chose me over some class-less slut like you!"

"…" Tenten was speechless. _Sakura_ just called her a class-less slut. This was too unreal.

"I bet you don't even actually care about Sasuke. You just want him for his looks and money! You're like some gold-digging whore!"

Tenten was beyond pissed. Sakura kept hurling insults at her, and Sasuke stood there looking like he fully supported every damn thing coming from her cherry colored lips.

"Don't. You._ Ever. _Put me and you on the same level, bitch." Tenten hissed between clenched teeth, fists so tight by her sides that her nails were digging into her palms, threatening to break skin any minute.

Sakura's eyes went wide, only seeing red as she attacked. She clawed at Tenten, slapping, kicking and screaming as she unleashed her anger.

"I'm. Not. A. BITCH!" she shouted, before pushing Tenten as hard as she could.

**Meanwhile Elsewhere…**

Itachi was searching blindly through the crowd of dancing teens, looking for Anko. It wasn't long before he spotted her by the bar, shot glass in hand as she bobbed her head along with the music.

Smirking he walked over to her, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her towards his chest.

"Hey there." She whispered to her, and laughed as she jumped ten feet in the air before turning around and glaring at him, slapping him on the arm.

"Don't do that!" she hissed, trying hard to calm her racing heart.

"What are you doing here love?" he asked, still smiling at her.

"Currently," she downed the shot, slamming the glass back down, "I'm going to kick your ass!" she said, lunging at him.

He sidestepped her, grabbing her quickly and pinning her between him and the bar stool.

"That's not very nice to do to the host of such a nice party."

"It is if said host is drunk and stupid enough to piss me off." She said, flashing a mocking smile at him.

"I'm pretty sure there's allot more fun things you can do with your drunk host." He said, stepping closer to her, mouth right next to her ear. "Why don't we try one of those other fun stuff instead?" he asked, kissing the spot right below her ear.

Her breath hitched, "Charming. Too bad for you I don't fall for charm."

"Luckily," he said, kissing her neck, "I'm more than just charming."

"Itachi.." she whispered, hand gripping the stool tightly.

They were broken out of their trance when a resounding **SPLASH!** Sounded from the other side of the pool. They looked at each other quickly, before running as fast as they could toward the source of the sound.

When they reached they saw Tenten sinking at the bottom of the pool, Sakura standing on the sidelines, their group of friends looking horrified and Sasuke frozen from shock not too far behind Sakura.

"TENTEN!" Anko shouted, running to poolside. Itachi grabbed onto her before she could jump in herself, and she would have been pissed at him if not for Kiba who jumped in after her sister, pulling her back to the surface.

When he finally managed to successfully pull her from the water he laid her gently on the lawn, moving the hair from her face and doing a quick examination of injuries or anything. Realizing that she'd gone unconscious, probably because of lack of air he did cpr, blowing air into her lungs until she was able to herself, coughing up water when she'd regained consciousness.

Anko ran as fast as she could over to her sister, engulfing her in a big hug as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much." Itachi said to the young man. "It's Kiba, and no problem." He said simply, knowing fully well Itachi knew who he was, and what his intentions were.

"Tenten, are you okay? I am so sorry-"

"I wanna go home." She said to Anko, ignoring Itachi completely.

"Ok sweetie." Anko said, helping her to her feet. Gaara and Sai came and helped her the rest of the way, while Anko collected her stuff.

"Anko, I'm so sorry, I didn't think that-"

"Is this your way of apologizing? Itachi, my sister got hurt, cause she wanted just one chance to set things right between them. She always gets hurt."

"Anko, I-"

She held her hand up to stop him, "No. No more excuses, no more explanations Itachi. It's obvious by now, even to me. People like us, can't be with people like you both."

"Anko, don't say that. We haven't even-"

"Tried? What's the point? I really wanted this to work. For them… and also…for us. But I can't put a relationship with you, over my relationship with my sister. I cant watch her get hurt anymore. I really hope you have a nice life Itachi," she said, eyes locked with his, "because I can't be in it anymore."

She said, turning away from him and walking away. He watched her up until she disappeared in the crowd and knew he couldn't stop her. He had no right…

* * *

**Well there you have it. Really hope it was to your liking, please review and lemme know ^^**

**Love you guys :*!**


	8. How I Met Your Mother

**I really really really hope you guys don't hate me and want to throw me off a cliff, hopefully you guys love the story too much to kill me for not updating quickly. Anyway, after a long log wait, I can finally say that here is the next chapter. Really hope it was worth the wait, looking forward to the reviews and I'm really really sorry for taking so long.**

**Disclaimer : I no own Naru-chan or other characters just the story.**

CHAPTER 8 - How I Met Your Mother

Mikoto Uchiha prided herself in having sons who she considered darling angels who for the most part did what they were told and were well mannered and behaved. It had been years since she ever had to scold or punish her sons, especially with them both being basically grown men. Her sons had no history of 'acting out' and she'd never before experienced the anger of coming home to her sons throwing some crazy house party she distinctly told them not to have in her house. That of course was before tonight.

Tonight she experienced the shock of tiredly coming home with her husband to see hundreds of teens parading around her front yard, music blaring and disturbing everyone within a 5 mile radius, and the pool in the worst state she had ever seen it. She felt the regret of leaving her sons to their own devices and for deciding to give the staff vacation at that time. She felt the anger for having to come home to see the house in such a state and the relief of shouting at each and every stranger to get the hell off her property before she performed obscene activities on their intestines. She felt the satisfaction of watching each and every one of them run off like ants when u disturb their nest, of leaving a few choice words with the remaining teens, and by the time she'd finished she was sauntering away with a content smile on her lips, her husband on one arm, and traumatized young ones left to clean up after themselves. Maybe having her sons not listen to her could be funner than she thought.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Mikoto had finally retreated the group released a pent up sigh. They all had doubts about their survival in that situation, even Sasuke who'd resorted to being his ice-princess self.

Currently they were all scattered about the front cleaning various parts of the yard as quickly and as cleanly as they could.

Naruto, who was on the side nearest the bar along with Deidara and Hidan, was recovering slowly but surely from Mikoto's outburst.

"Damn, that almost made me piss myself." He said, feeling around his pants to make sure they were indeed still dry, his face slowly regaining its original tan color.

"Almost? Shit, I _did_ piss myself." said a voice from behind him, and he turned to see an all too familiar face standing behind him as if he belonged there.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Didn't Mrs. Uchiha kick you out? Who are you anyways?" He asked, glaring daggers at the young man.

"No she didn't kick me out, I asked her to stay. Thus why I pissed my pants, who wouldn't if they had to talk to her in that state." he said, his eyes wide.

"You're that guy that got Ten-chan out of the pool." Deidara said, giving him a once over, his gaze highlighting the fact that he obviously didn't like or trust this guy very much.

"That I did. I'm Kiba, nice to meet you." he said smiling brightly, extending a hand in the blonde's direction.

Deidara just scoffed at it and turned away. Hidan, who'd been trying to figure out where he knew this guy from finally figured it out in that one moment of silence, and his face darkened.

"You're that asshole who made out with Tenten and made Sasuke get all bitchy and moody." he said, joining Naruto in glaring the poor guy into an early death.

"Oh is he?" Deidara said, joining in with a menacing glare of his own.

Kiba was nervous now, obviously intimidated if the way he was nervously laughing and scratching his head was any indication. he looked just about ready to start shitting bricks.

"Uh, guys.. Hehe, um.. heh, I'm uh, really sorry about that, hehe.." he gulped, realizing his apology fell on deaf ears. he could feel them slowly advancing towards him, killer intent in their gaze and it became harder and harder for him to breathe.

"What do you guys think we should do with him?" Dei asked, a sinister look in his eyes.

"We could always use him as a sacrifice." Hidan suggested, sizing him up from head to toe, like a butcher looking for the juiciest place to start carving.

"I'm thinking something more classic, like maybe killing him in the woods and dumping his body in some river." Naruto said, thinking seriously about the possibilities.

Kiba by now had done more than just piss his pants, and whether from fear, or a strong sense of self preservation, decided to share the story behind his involvement in the whole thing.

"By right, this is really not my fault."

"Right, and I hate ramen. Just save it."

"No really, I'm serious. I know I was sort of with it in the beginning, but Sakura is the main instigator of this whole thing."

They paused at hearing her name. If they'd said they were surprised to learn she was somehow involved with the whole thing they'd be the biggest liars on planet earth.

They were just about to put the brunette through the most uncomfortable interrogation of his life to date when they were interrupted by a shriek from the other side of the pool.

**Meanwhile...**

On the other side of the pool Sasuke stood stock still just processing all that had happened. He knew he just made a huge mistake. Whether or not he'd be the only one affected by his mistake, he wasn't sure. He'd seen the forlorn look his brother had sent Anko's way when she had left. At seeing how down he looked now Sasuke could feel the guilt overtaking him. Because even though he was in no position to comment he had heard what Anko had said. All of what their relationship had been through was due to the relationship (or lack thereof) he had with Tenten. Even in his state he could tell that him getting with Sakura was probably the worst mistake of his life, and as he cleaned the area around he was reminded of that painful fact.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked from her position behind him.

She'd been hoverig over him ever since his mother had disappeared inside the house. He'd been ignoring her since Tenten faded from his view, but she obviously didn't get the message that he really didn't want to be near her right now.

"Sasuke-kun, talk to me." she whined, pouting, "I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She wrapped her arm around his, bringing their bodies closer together. Sasuke inwardly scoffed, annoyed at her antics but he refused to give her the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him. He continued on, cleaning while shr clung to him. He could feel the glances of his friends focussed in their direction. They were probably wodering how far gone he must be for him to still allow Sakura _near _him, let alone to be clinging to him like she was, after everything that happened less than an hour ago. Sane people don't usually allow psychopaths that nearly killed their would-be girlfriends near them, or even allow them to breathe, but Sasukeis obviously not sane anymore. Or atleast that's what everyone thinks.

"You know Sasuke-kun, I can get your mind off this," she says 'seductively' (atleast she thinks it is) in his ear, rubbing her body against his, "I can give you what you want." she purrs, and he snaps.

Without warning he pulls away from her, his sudden movement causing her to land on her butt. She screeched when she landed, drawing everyone's attention towards them. The annoyed shouts from the surrounding teenagers were muted when everyone saw Sasuke. He was standing stock still with his tremblin fistsat his side. He looked caught between holding himself back from strangling Sakura and holding back unshed tears.

"No..." it was quiet, but heard by everyone.

"You.. You can't possibly..."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you...?"

"You can't give me what I want. You don't have the smile I want to see everyday. You don't argue with me the first damn time we meet, or hide in my bathroom crying cause a certain asshole broke your heart. You don't make a big deal about how much of an ass my type is and make it seem like the worst possible mistake for a girl to be with guys like me, then end up making love to me anyway... You don't have the most beautiful brown hair and eyes I have ever seen, or the craziest older sister known to man. You don't flood my thoghts like she does, and I can't want anyone as much as I want her... You can't possibly give me what I want, because what I want is not you. Who I want, is her and only her... But she doesn't want me back..."

He took a few minutes to think over everything he just said. It was as shocking to him as it was to everyone else. He was finally able to admit that out loud, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling that he realised a little too late.. Not giving anyone time to comment or respond he walked inside the house, his task of cleaning in order to apease his mom's anger now the last thing on his mind.

Naruto couldn't help the broad grin that broke out on his lips. Sasuke had FINALLY admitted to his own feeligs, and he couldn't hide his excitement for his friend. Naruto's happiness wasn't the only one that was obvious. Almost everyone else had smiles, smirks, grins relieved expressions, heck, even HIDAN cackled like a madman, his thoughts of sacrificing Kiba temporarily forgotten. Not everyone saw this revelation as a particularly good thing.

The lone objector to the whole thing sat speechless (for a first) in the same position she'd fallen, eyes wide and jaw to the ground. She'd contemplated checking her ears so many times she'd lost count. Surely she'd heard him incorrectly, right? He wouldn't say such words, words he'd never said to her, to someone else.. Would he?..

Sai was tempted to kick her out, but as if reading his mind she stood, still in a daze and mumbling to herself. She walked away, fumbling a few times, and disappeared through the gates. They were a bit surprised she'd finally figured out she wasn't wanted and left, but no one was complaining.

When they'd left there was a bit of a hush.

"So um, am I the only one worried about those two?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto released a relieved sigh, "Phew! I could have sworn I was the only one."

Hidan rolled his eyes, slapping the blonde on the back of his head. He would never admit, but he himself was a bit relieved he wasn't alone in his worries.

"They'll be ok. We just need to give them time."

Hopefully, that won't take too long.

xoxoxoxoxox

Itachi had locked himself in his room for the past 2 hours. The others had finished tidying up _his_ yard by now, but he had t to be disturbed by anyone. They'd all either been too scared to come find him, or they'd suddenly gotten considerate and decided to give him some well needed time for himself. Or atleast thougt so...

*knock knock knock*

... Until that happened.

"Aniki..?" came a hesitant voice from the other side of the door.

Itachi froze at hearing the feeble voice of his brother. It was hard staying mad at him when he sounded as broken as he did, but even though it was his brother Itachi was in no mood for visitors.

"Would you atleast talk to me? Open the door and yell or curse or something, but don't ignore me.."

He waited a bit but still there was no response from Itachi.

"Dammit 'Tachi!-"

He was cut off whe his mother rounded the corner, staring at him curiously.

"Sasuke, dear, is there a problem between you two?"

"Just forget it." he said, defeated, before walking to his own room.

She watched him disappear behind his door before turning to the one before her, knocking furiously.

"You're in here aren't you, ya brat? Open this damn door!"

No answer.

She huffed, "Itachi Uchiha I swear, as your mother, if you don't open this damn door in the next three seconds, so help me, I will kick your scrawny behind into the next century! Open up!"

No answer.

She stood there waiting for a few more seconds before shuffling was heard coming from inside, but istead of the lock clicking open there was just the sound of the lock clickin into placeand receeding footsteps before ;a pissed off Mikoto started a mad dash for the lounge room, determined to get to the bottom of this farce.

Mikoto was huffing by the time she arrived at the lounge, and as expexted, everyone who wasn't her child was present.

She glared hard, "Ok look, I have two sons in foul moods with no explanation and no commuication, which one of you sorry asses is gonna tell me what the hell happened to my babies?!"

There was silence in the room for a full minute, but before Mikoto could cuss more a distressed Kiba spilled the beans so fast Mikoto had to spend a good two minutes trying to decipher all he had said.

"So you mean to tell me that all of this, is because of some girl?"

"Well actually its two girls, but yea basically."

"..."

"..."

"... So, who the hell is Anko and where can i find her?"

"...*Gulp*..."

xoxoxoxoxox

It was a few days after the party at Uchiha manor and Anko sat in her studio with Sai an Gaara, after leaving Tenten alone back home to wallow in self pity as she had been for the past couple days. Anko had long since given up on convincingher to stop acting like she was, and instead now focussed on waiting till she got out of her super depressing state.

She was working on her latest project (A three day old blank canvas) when an unfamiliar face popped up in the doorway.

The woman standing there was no doubt beautiful. Her long onyx hair was tie neatly into a bun, her face was beautiful, her lack of much makeup only seeming to enhance her natural essence. She was resse neatly in business attire, looking very polite an professional. She was by no means lacking in anyway, and didn't sem like much of an art fan, so when she asked to speak with Anko by name, to say it came as a shock to her woul b putting it way too subtly.

"You're Anko right?"

"Yes, that's me. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hmm." was the only reply she got as a critical eye examined her from head to toe, going as far as to walk around her, examining her from front and even behind.

"Um.. Is there a problem?" Anko asked, uncomfortable with the stares she was getting.

"Oh my, so sorry dear. Where are my manners, my name is Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi's mother." She said, smiling at her.

Anko froze. What the hell did Itachi's mom want with her o.o?

"Uh.." she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I actually came here to apologize."

Anko froze, for her, things just got ten times more awkward.

Mikoto though was oblivious to how weird all this actually was.

"I've been in discussions with Naruto and the others, and I think with everything I've learned based on the info I have, I know enough to say that my sons have been utter and conplete assholes." she said, as if they were discussing the weather over cups of coffee.

"That being said," she continued, her expression not changing, "as their mother I feel it is my duty to apologize kn their behalf. of course they'll also show you how sorry they are, but still. Obviously love makes themdo stupid things."

Anko felt herself choke on air, and had a coughing fit for like two minutes before she could say or do anythig.

"E-Excuse me? Love?"

"Mhm, love. Don't you love each other?" she asked, lookin genuinely confused.

"Love is a very strog word Mrs. Uchiha."

"I know, but it's the perfect word to describe your feelings right?"

"But, even if that's how I feel, Itachi has long since lost those feelings. Afterall, I did tell him I wouldn't be able to be in his life anymore with all that happened."

"You told him that? No wonder!"

Anko raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Itachi baracaded himself in his room for days now. He won't talk to anyone, he's mad at Sasuke, he barely eats, and he's more of an ass than usual. He must be depressed cause of what you said to him. Since all this is your fault, I think you should take responibility." she said matter of factly.

Anko sputtered. "My fault?"

"Yup. I say you guys should hurry and make up so you can start the baby-making. I'm expecting atleast two grandkids from you two."

Anko looked at her incredulously. This lady was crazy!

"How can youbbe talking about kids when we aren't even talking right now?"

"Then talk to him."

"It's not that simple!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because!" Anko could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Because what if he hates me now? What if I hurt him so much he doesn't even want to see me anymore? What if I open up myself to him, and he doesn't want me anymore? How am I gonna stop thinking about him if that happens? How will I get over him? Stop lovin him when I don't want to? When all I can think about, all I want, and all I need is him? How?.."

Mikoto smiled softly at her. This was truly the perfect girl for Itachi.

"I can't answer that," she said softly, stepping closer to her, "But why don't you go find out?"

"I'm scared to find out.."

"And that's exactly why you should"

Anko stood outside Itachi's bedroom door alone, hesitating to knock. Mikoto had sent everyone else home for the night, and had walked her here and left, threatening that if she ever left without the boh of tjem making up, she was gonna shove her CENSOR up her CENSOR and make sure it fit.

She took a deep breath, deciding to just get it over with. She knocked three times and waited.

There was shuffling a bit then silence, but no matter how long she waite the door didn't open.

Mustering up all the courage she could she turned the knob and pushed the door oen and silently steppe inside.

The room was dark, but she coukd make out the silouette of Itach sitting in the edge of the bed, his back to her and his head down.

As silently as she could she tried to tiptoe closer to him, but froze when he spoke.

"I can hear you, y'know. Normally when you knock and get no response it means leave, not enter if you please."

She held her breath as she watched him stand and face her direction. He was too far from her to make out her features clearly, and as he stepped closer she couldn't help but feel like a cornered lamb.

"Who are you?" he asked, but she kept silent.

"Answer me."

He was demanding, but she still refused to say a word.

"What gives you the right to come in here, and refuse to answer m-" by now he was close enough. He could make out her eyes, that were locked onto his, he could smell the scent of her shampoo that he missed so much, he could see her plump kissable lips that tempted him so, and the entire image of her after so long just rendered him speechless.

"Love." she aswered simply. She could see the confusion in his eyes, so she elaborated.

"That brought me here. That's how I feel, and if you don't feel that too, that's what will hurt me. Love."

She looked deeply into his eyes, but she coukdn't tell what was going through his mind. Did that mean he didn't feel the same? Or had he just not heard her? Did he really have to think about how he felt? In one final attempt to get a response she said, "Let me walk away now, and I'll know your answer. I'm going to walk away, and it's up to you to say how far I go."

With that she turned away from hi, but before she could take the first step she felt him hold onto her, she fekt herself being turned, felt her lips being kissed, felt his arms around her, and she knew, he wasn't about to let her go anywhere. Not now, not ever.


End file.
